The After School Special
by blacktag189
Summary: One lust-filled lapse in control during Biology thrusts Edward and Bella into the decades long secret naughty game- The After School Special. The Bio lab, school buses, and teacher's lounge at Fork's High will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**The After School Special**

**Edward's POV**

I looked at the clock again and shifted ever so slightly in my chair. Why were these lab tables so unrelentingly low? The stools were too high, the table too low, it was like some kind of crotch torture device. And my crotch was being tortured today. Bella, apparently, has gotten it into her mind that she is feeling brave, and has scooted her too-high stool closer to me than usual. It wasn't just the standard mind numbingly potent scent of her blood that was wreaking havoc on me today, she had switched shampoos or lotions or something. It was some kind of berry…strawberry? No it had to be tropical, and it was filling my mind with crazy restrained lust. I had gotten through most of the period by focusing on the boring thoughts of Angela, who was frantically trying to wrap her mind around the topic, and listening to Alice run through the short list of everything that was in her closet. It was enough to put me to sleep, if I could sleep.

Until 'brave Bella' decided to twist just the tiniest bit closer to me and the combo of her blood and….kiwi! That's what it was, kiwi girly products hit me. The control on my mind was lost and I was imaging what kind of product it must be and where she must be using it. Was it a body lotion that she smoothed all over her naked skin? Was it a shampoo that she lathered into her hair, while she was naked in the shower? Was it some kind of perfume that she sprayed on herself? Naked? Why she would be naked for perfume I wasn't sure, but I went with it. She sighed a little, out of boredom. My overactive mind immediately turned it into a sigh of desire. Is that what she'd sound like, sighing into my ear as I rammed into her? Hmmmm….

I'd have to be careful, she was breakable, but oh how I'd like to break her…with my sexual prowess. Then it happened.

BANG!

Bella looked over at me, cautiously, and I tried to swallow and smile at the same time. All I wanted to do was scream out in pain. My lust filled mind had finally overworked itself and that bang was my cock hitting against the too low table. I wanted to cry, if I could cry. It was just another injustice of being a vampire, rock hard body, rock hard abs (high five to self), rock hard dick. It had instantly hardened, and instantly slammed into the table. Bella looked back up front to the boring lecture on insect husbandry or some other useless topic and I tried to covertly slide my hand under the table and examine the damage.

Yep, just as I suspected, I'd left a dent. Sorry little Edward, I'll try to be more careful in the future. He just throbbed in anger, or lust, still wasn't sure. Damn kiwis.

**Bella's POV**

They had the heater up too high again in the damn classroom. I felt myself sweat once more against the three layers I was wearing: cami, long sleeved shirt, and light jacket. For Christ's sake it was April, it shouldn't still be 40 degrees outside. But it was, because this was the weather hell Forks had become. A hell where I was always over dressed because it constantly looked like it was about to snow. Everyone else was wearing t-shirts and tank-tops because it was 'spring'. It can't be Spring if it looks exactly like it did in Winter, and Summer, and Fall. Their refusal to adhere to weather related clothing restraints agitated me, and I sweat further.

So it was with my sweaty self that I had inched closer to Edward today. The boy never radiated body heat, ever. It was like he was a snake or something. And short of lying across the cold table top, or ripping all my clothes off I wasn't going to get any kind of release. He seemed surprised by my inching closer; he had remained almost stock-still for the first half of the period. I wasn't even taking notes today, just wasn't in the mood, and Angela looked like she was doing a good enough job, I'd just ask her. She also looked confused, maybe I should take notes. I sighed, both at the prospect of taking notes and because another trickle of sweat had rolled down my back and into my ass crack. Honestly, how did these girls do it here? I'd be freezing if I was wearing a layer less, but now I had sweat so much that I couldn't take the layer off, it'd show off all my sweat stains. And I'd rather die than have Edward Cullen be subject to my…

BANG!

What was that? It was coming from my abnormally still lab partner, and I shifted my gaze to the left ever so slightly. He looked like he was in pain; he swallowed and then gave me a weak smile. I just turned back to the front. Maybe his foot slipped, or he banged his knee, or…was his hand going down toward his lap? Yep, he was about to adjust himself. I couldn't help it, I kept watching out of my peripheral vision as his long, slender, fingers slowly worked down his leg and under the table. And then it stayed there. What was he doing…was he going to fondle himself in class? Were his balls that itchy? I mean I knew guys had itchy ball problems but that was just crass. Must be touching himself. Ooohhh….Edward Cullen pleasuring himself, my body instantly heated up further, another bead of sweat running down my back. This was going to be a long period.

**Edward's POV**

As I was examining the damage and petting my poor, injured, manhood I caught Bella watching me. Then the air around her changed, sparked, and I could sense her heart start pounding just the slightest bit more, the kiwi wafting off of her in a heady wave, and she shifted on her stool. Was she? No. Well…probably. Most of the girls in this school thought scandalous and erotic thoughts of me. I'd catch them every once in a while, imagining me in various stages of undress giving them ultimate pleasure. Most of the time it just amused me, one of the times it was actually Tyler Crowley which was disturbing. But the thought of Bella, all naked and swooning beneath me, moaning my name, begging me to give it to her…

BANG!

DAMN IT! God that hurt! Why…cursed low table.

**Bella's POV**

Okay, what was that? It's not his feet; he's perfectly situated on the stool. It's not him knocking his knee because he has barely moved other than putting his hand underneath to stroke himself. Haha. Edward Cullen was trying to rub one out during 5th period Biology, and I was about to witness it. Right…I should be so lucky, nice try overactive imagination. But something strange is happening. That banging under the table, with his hand under there, near his crotch…

Oh shit he looked at me again. He caught me staring. Fuck. Look back at the front, focus on the lesson. What the hell are we learning today? I let Mr. Banner's voice break through all my naughty thoughts,

"…and so the female rips the head off the male and proceeds to copulate with him, laying her egg sack within his still warm body."

Oh My Fucking God. Insect husbandry? Of all days? I felt myself go instantly scarlet, Edward sniggered next to me, and I narrowed my eyes and shot him a dirty look from the side. He shouldn't be laughing; he's stroking himself under the table, now THAT is funny. I chuckled to myself, Edward's hand came back up on the table, and I grabbed at my layers and layers of sweltering clothing and tried to release some of the body heat by shaking them out.

That seemed to make Edward twist around in his seat. Oh GOD. Did I smell bad?

**Edward's POV**

She's trying to torture me, right? First I almost murder her on day one because her blood was so amazing I had to have it. Then she changes to some kind of kiwi devil lotion that is filling my head. Now she's shifting her clothes about making her smell even MORE appealing, and showing off her magnificent breasts. And she has some magnificent breasts. I noticed them about two weeks in, she stretched behind her back, subconsciously of course, and they just popped right out underneath all her clothing. Round and perky, and what seemed to be perfect tiny little nipples. I bet they were some kind of rosy pink color.

Ah…down boy. I moved my hand back down toward my achingly hard boner and tried to think clean thoughts. No need to be thinking about my lab partner's fantastic tits hiding under all those layers of clothes she wears. She acted like she was in the arctic or something; it was just a little rain. Was she afraid to get wet? Was she a witch? Ohhh...Bella wet...with her fantastic tits in my mouth. GAH. That was close, almost banged it again. I'd be of no use to her if my dick was all banged up because I couldn't keep my marble meat stick from hitting the stupid lab table.

Wait, did I just say 'use to her'? As in I was going to have sex with her. I looked over, out of the corner of my eye at the still blushing Bella, fanning herself, and trying (in vain) not to look back at me. Her nipples were hard against all her layers. Yep. I was going to seduce her, and then make her forget her name I would pound her so hard. Now how do I get rid of this behemoth of a hard on before the period is over? Don't need her to think I'm some kind of pervert.

**Bella's POV**

Was it just me or did his eyes get all dilated? And his hand moved back down again! He totally is stroking himself. Holy Mother of God. Edward Cullen is rubbing one out right next to me. Is it out of his pants? Should I alert the female masses? No, I'll keep this one to myself. He was looking forward as well, but his eyes kept darting back over to me, raking over my body with those hot amber colored eyes of his. I looked down to ensure I wasn't mistaking his looks of hot, hot lust with concern. It's possible I could be sweating like a pig in July by now and am covered with stains of shame. I glanced down at myself, no stain, but my fucking nipples were hard. Why didn't I wear the padded bra today?

Or was he looking at…my mouth opened in shock. There was no way. I had to confirm this theory. If Edward Cullen was about to bust a nut all over our lab table because my nipples were hard than I had to make sure. I pushed my pen to the side of the table, and then leaned forward, and with a quick knock of my elbow sent it to the floor. Edward looked over at me for a second, and I gave him a friendly smile, so not to alert him, and then pushed off my stool and crouched down under the table.

I found my pen, immediately, but kicked it away a little so I'd have more time. I looked up from the floor at Edward's jeans and swallowed my gasp. There, in its entire jean covered glory was one of the hardest dicks I had ever seen trapped against a boy's leg. It was going almost halfway down his thigh. Jesus H. Christ. Wouldn't girls run and scream after seeing that? Was he some kind of porn star? Dirk Diggler status! Is that why all the girls in this tiny ass town admired him from afar? Did they take one look at that monster Johnson and run screaming from the room, and yet were disappointed in not being able to claim it?

I'd fucking claim it. Christ. If it killed me, I'd die a happy woman trying to claim it. It was just so….

"Everything alright Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner's voice called out and I felt all eyes in the classroom turn to me. Still crouched on the floor, my pen tightly grasped in my hand, my panties now matching the wetness of my back, I stood back up and meekly answered,

"Sorry, cramps." I was banking on Mr. Banner not investigating it further. Men hear the word cramp and just nod and refuse to make eye contact. As I sat back down he did exactly that, nodded and continued with his lecture. The rest of the class shifted their eyes back toward our teacher, and Edward leaned toward me and whispered,

"Cramps?"

"Banging?" I countered. His eyes narrowed for a moment and then he smiled. I swooned.

"Like what you saw?" His husky whisper echoed in my ears.

"You mean it's not just a large marker in your pocket?" I half whispered, half heaved because I was close to hyperventilation.

"Marker? I'm insulted." He lightly chuckled.

"You have a funny way of showing it." I bantered back; all while silently thinking, _'Want to ram that marker into me? Repeatedly?'_

"Oh? Want me to show it to you?" He whispered and gave me that crooked half smile of his that always made everything within me tense up and then ooze out all over my nerve endings. It was like coming up for air, he literally would drown me with his smile and then I'd be left gasping for air afterward. I sat there grinning like an idiot when Mr. Banner's annoying voice broke through my thoughts again.

"…Mr. Cullen?"

The whole class turned, I tried to think ice cold thoughts so I wouldn't blush, and Edward waited for a moment and then calmly answered,

"Camponotus abominalis."

WTF? What did that even mean? Was that Latin? Did he speak Latin? Mr. Banner actually _frowned_ then nodded and continued with his lecture,

"Correct, Mr. Cullen. The Mexican Carpenter Ant has…"

I spun back around to look at Edward, shock mixing with my building lust and hissed at him,

"How did you know that?"

"Oh I know many, many things Bella." He smiled. I smoldered. The class started shifting restlessly in their seats.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's mouth hung open again, she was practically panting. I just smiled and turned back to my book, all while my manhood was twitching so violently I was surprised I hadn't burst through the table yet. I could almost taste her on my lips.

And then it formed, crystallized in my mind, and it took everything within me not to growl in triumph. Alice was having a very strong vision that I was privy to. That very strong vision was a half naked Bella, spread across our lab table, screaming my name. Alice's thoughts came blaring into my brain immediately once the vision was over.

_HUMAN! She's a HUMAN Edward! You can't do that! You have no idea the repercussion that will come of you acting on your lust! Keep it together!_

I instantly thought of how I would grab a can of gas and set her closet on fire. The closet she had spent all period reorganizing in her mind.

_Fine. Fine! But when you lose control and kill her, don't say I didn't warn you._

I wasn't going to kill her. Alice's vision had her screaming from passion. I closed my eyes as my meat stick gave a particularly hard pump. Patience. Patience. I just had to find a way to get her back here to the lab, after school, alone. The universe smiled upon me and Mr. Banner's thoughts were the next to assault my brain.

_He's not even paying attention and he still has all the answers. He has to be cheating. I have to find a way to prove it. He's been disruptive all class. I'm so sick of this kid. Give me a reason. Just give me a reason to make you clean all the Bunsen burners after school._

I'd be happy to oblige you Mr. Banner, I smirked to myself. This was going to be way too easy. My granite hardon twitched in agreement. I took a deep breath.

**Bella's POV**

Breathe girl. Breathe. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. This was turning out to be one of those days that you never forget. One of those days that you tell your children about. I could imagine myself sitting at the kitchen table and telling my daughter,

'There was this one boy, this one unbelievably hot boy, in my biology class. He had the biggest dick I had ever seen and he asked me if I wanted to see it…'

But that's where my vision tapered off. What would come of this wonderful advancement in my non-existent relationship with Edward Cullen? Would this day end up being just witty banter and my knowledge that he has the biggest cock I would never have the pleasure of putting in my mouth? Or could it possibly end with me almost kicking out the back window of his Volvo because I came so hard I couldn't control my body? Hmmm….Cullen's Volvo…

"…with your partners and ignite the Bunsen burners."

What? Fire? Weren't we just learning about insects mating or something? And Latin? Where was I? How did I get here?

"Do you want to do it Bella?" Edward's clear voice vibrated next to me and my body actually quivered. Quivered! Like some Southern belle! Was I about to 'get the vapors' as well and faint on the spot?

"Ummm." I stalled trying to quite my rapidly beating heart. He'd just asked me if I wanted to do it. My lady region gave a wonderful throb, building my smoldering lust up to DEFCON 3. One way or the other I would need to be pleasured by the end of this day. I was too wound up to just think of Charlie attempting to seduce a woman to douse any libido out of me.

"Or would you like me to give you a hand?" He smirked at me, and I couldn't help it, I started giggling. Giggling uncontrollably, and then to my absolute horror started giggling so hard that I snorted. Edward gave me a peculiar look; Mr. Banner came by and knocked on our lab table,

"Better get started you two."

I took a deep breath and grabbed the matches. With slightly shaking hands I lit the first match and held it toward the burner. Nothing. I looked at the instrument for a moment confused, when Edward leaned toward me and said,

"It helps when it's turned on."

I started silently laughing to myself. That was one pun too many. He was edibly gorgeous. Like, I wanted to eat food off his abs gorgeous. And he was incredibly smart, too smart sometimes for his own good it would seem. I mean, honestly, how many Juniors know that much Latin? But now he was just trying to get a rise out of me, and with that knowledge I was able to shake the girly giggles and turn to him to say,

"So does that usually work for you?"

"What?" He turned toward me.

"You just lay horrible puns on a girl until she gives in?" I took out another match and prepared to strike it. I nodded my head toward the burner and he turned on the gas.

"Normally I don't have to say anything at all." He smirked at me with that lustful half grin and I paused for a moment to admire it before leaning in toward him.

"You think I'm that easy?"

He leaned in toward me, my heart picked up in my chest, and he whispered,

"Of course not. But I'm not the one that went under the table to check."

"What was there to check?" I countered, smirking and lifting up one of my eyebrows. He looked down at the table, gave a little laugh, and then almost growled into my ear,

"I can assure you it wasn't a marker. Care to explore?"

"How would we do that?" I whispered and then held my breath. He was the closest he'd ever been. He smelled of pine and mint, testosterone and musk. Heady and overwhelming it filled my senses and I locked eyes with him. He reached across the few inches between us, grabbed the match from my fingers, struck it against the counter, and tossed it at the Bunsen burner.

The thing exploded in a giant ball of flame! Orange and yellow licked toward us, but Edward didn't move at all, seemingly unfazed by the inferno he was trying to start next to us. My lady region gave an all-powerful jolt and I felt myself get aroused instantly and then Mr. Banner's angry voice rang out in the classroom,

"CULLEN! SWAN! DETENTION!"

The classroom broke out into whispers as they all continued to do whatever this lab was. Honestly I didn't care anymore. We were at DEFCON2, and all I could focus on was how I needed to have Edward Cullen lick every single inch of me. And by the gleam in his eyes I could tell he felt the same.

"Both of you report to this classroom after school today. I hope you didn't have any plans." Mr. Banner smirked at us before walking back up toward the front. If I didn't know any better I'd say the man was about to break out into dance he was so happy. Edward just shrugged, turned down the gas on the burner and leaned toward me to murmur,

"Oh, I have plans."

Swoon!

**Edward's POV**

I quickly finished up our lab as Bella tried to regain her composure. The advantage of being a vampire is that I could tell that her heart almost stopped and then sped up to double time with the whole fireball and then "plans" comment. I could also smell an intoxicating amount of kiwi and something uniquely Bella. She was incredibly turned on, I could tell. Dilated eyes, shallow breaths, the flush across her chest, the shifting in her chair, and her pulse quickly beating under her delicate skin. I was glad that Bunsen burner thing went well; it could have gone disastrously wrong. Instead it had reduced my lab partner to a fluttering, inaudible fool next to me.

I heard my name being repeated in my brain and tuned into it. Alice.

_Nicely done. Emmett would be proud. So are you leaving me the keys in the car, or can you not manage to pull them out of your pants they've gotten so tight? HAHAHAHAHA_

Ha. Ha. Alice. I envisioned them sitting in the driver's seat of my car and then imagined her closet on fire again, focusing intently on just how her shoes would melt before they started to burn.

_I get it. I'll stay out of your head. Just…try not to kill her, alright?_

She'd be begging for something this afternoon, but it wouldn't be her life. Nice. I mentally high fived myself again, and then was very grateful that I was the only one who could read thoughts.

**Bella's POV**

Just as I was about to regain composure the bell for class rang and Edward was already packed up and on his way out. How did he move that fast? Wasn't he also close to hyperventilation and trying to move without creaming his pants? What about his massive hardon? He's just going to sport it walking around campus? As these thoughts were racing through my head he moved around to the front of our table, leaned forward and whispered to me,

"See you after school, Bella."

"Awecock." I answered. Oh mother of God, kill me where I stand. Had I just subliminally slipped in the word cock? He gave me a look, then a crooked smile, and then walked away wafting some sort of combination of mint and expensive imported cologne. How did I know it was imported? Because no one should smell that fucking good, that's how. As I put my head down on the lab table Angela's cool hand came down on my now sweaty shoulder,

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure it won't take that long to clean all the Bunsen burners."

"Right." I groaned at the table. Not only was I forced into detention because my sexy, sexy lab partner had a thing for fire and markers, now I would only be forced to spend a minimal amount of time with him. He must have just been fucking with me. Again. First the fucking van situation, now this.

"Besides," Angela lowered her voice, "Jessica almost bit through her lip watching the two of you."

I peeked up from my arms and gave Angela a hopeful smile, "really?"

"Oh yes. I swear she was a moment away from drawing blood." Angela laughed and then shifted her backpack. "I better go."

"Later." I pushed up from the table and shoved everything into my backpack. Mr. Banner pretended to be grading papers, but it looked like he was barely containing an outburst. I swear to you, as I closed the door, the man let out a triumphant,

"YES!"

Shaking my head I quickly moved toward gym. Basketball. _Shudder._ Volleyball had been bad enough. That was spiking and swinging of my arms. Basketball was full contact, and the ball was considerably heavier. Mike had been subjected to the first injury from me, a shiner that stuck on his eye for a week. I would have felt bad, except that he kept smiling like an idiot at me, and Jessica had practically humped the bruise off his face. Switching into my gym clothes as fast as possible I went and sat on the bleachers. Perhaps they wouldn't pick me at all today. Perhaps I wouldn't make a fool of myself for once.

Or I could be forced to play, suffer some horrible, yet predictable, injury and then hobble into my detention looking like some kind of hideous troll. Wonder how hard that 'marker' would be when I have the imprint of a basketball on the side of my face. They started picking teams and I started chanting fast and quick under my breath,

"Fucknotmefucknotmedon'tpickmeyouidiotfucknotme."

"Bella!" Mike smiled his shit eating grin and waved me over to his team. Oh Mike Newton…the ways I would kill you.

"You sure about this?" I asked as I moved over to join his team. Jessica gave me the once over as I approached.

"You'll be fine." Mike laughed, then thought about it for a moment and leaned forward to say in a lower voice, "just keep running up and down the court and look like you're playing. I'll keep the ball away from you."

"I hope you don't keep the balls away from me, Mike." Jessica said and then giggled, flipping her hair. It took everything within me not to bust out laughing as I thought,

_We know you want his balls in your mouth you whore._

But I contained myself, nodded to Mike, ignored Jessica, and moved out onto the court. Before the ball was checked in I sent up a prayer to every imaginable deity there could be,

_Please, please, don't punish me today. I don't know what I did in a past life to deserve all this very public torture, but please, just today, let me not be humiliated by clumsiness. That is all I ask._

Mike checked the ball in, he tried to bounce pass it to Jessica, it glanced off the shoe of Tyler and hit me square in the mouth. As I stood there, gasping in pain, holding my swelling bottom lip I looked up at the sky and cursed them all.

_Fuck you too then!_

**Edward's POV**

Just an hour. Just one hour and then I could enact my plan of seduction onto Bella Swan. I looked at the clock and frowned, Alice shoved me with her foot, I stuck my tongue out at her, and then we both looked up at the same time and answered,

"Si, la Profesora."

_That was a close one. So did you leave me the keys in your car? How did you get them out of your pants? Pliers? _

I shot her a glare, but slowly nodded my head. It did take a bit of contorting to pull my keys out of my pocket without ripping my pants off my body. You tend to get a little worked up as a vampire when you're aroused. I once watched Emmett nearly disrobe Rosalie at lunch last semester when she had casually whispered to him that she wasn't wearing any panties that day. So I took extra precaution to ensure my jeans did not rip from my body as I had raced over to the car before class.

Alice fuzzed out for a moment, her chipper thoughts blanked and then we both saw at the same time Bella Swan get owned by a basketball. It slammed into her face, her hands immediately shot to her mouth, and when she pulled them away there were tiny droplets of blood on her palms.

_What does that mean? Can he control himself? Is he going to kill her?_

Alice's frantic thoughts raced ahead, an hour ahead, but all she received was the same vision, Bella on the black table top of the Bio lab, her white knuckled fingers gripping the sides of the table, her mouth opening to scream my name.

BANG!

UGH! I leaned forward onto my desk, letting out a tiny grunt of pain. Alice's mind cleared, I tried to focus my telepathy on anyone else, but not before she got in a parting shot.

_You do know how to find her G-Spot, right Edward? Cullens have a level of sexual prowess to…_

I tuned her out but not without giving her a horrified look first, then imagining her shoes melting onto all her couture dresses. She shot me the dirtiest look and refused to make eye contact the rest of the class.

**Bella's POV**

Under the grey lights of the bathroom mirror I examined the damage. The ball had hit me square on the bottom lip, at first it had bled a bit but to my relief it almost immediately stopped. Instead my lip swelled up to Botox levels and not in the sexy Angelina Jolie kind of way. With a groan I held onto the sink and looked down at the messy counter.

"Need some ice for that lip?" Jessica called out from the doorway. I looked over and she was holding a cold compress. "Coach sent me in here to check up on you, and said you were excused for the rest of the day."

"Bless him." I mumbled and turned back to the mirror. Was it getting bigger? Oh lord. I had less than a half hour before I'd have to meet up with Edward and looking like some kind of Real Housewife of Orange County was NOT what I had planed to seduce him with. I was going more for a Buffy and Angel scenario, but in the first few seasons, not when everything got all lame and bullshitty in the last few. Mmmmm….Angel.

"So did you want the ice?" Jessica asked from the doorway. She was still here? I had started tuning her out about a month back when I realized she actually wasn't slightly retarded and instead was just an overly obsessive needy kind of person who stacked her entire self worth on what other people thought about her. People like that were not worth my time, but no matter how often I seemed to ignore her she just kept coming back.

"Yeah, thanks." I moved toward her and stretched out my hand. She placed the compress into it and then took a breath. That was never a good sign.

"So what happened today with you and Cullen?" Jessica asked entirely too breathy and invested for my taste.

"Nothing." I lied and pressed the compress to my lip. Maybe I could bring it down to a sexy looking pout instead of circus freak.

"Bella," Jessica put her hands on her hips and fixed her mouth into a smirk with her horrible pink lipstick. "Everyone could tell something was going on with you two. No one was even paying attention in class today. Except maybe Edward because he knew that answer."

"I know, right? How does he know shit like that?" I asked, the ice muffling my response. Jessica shrugged,

"He's always been like that. It's like he can read minds or something. Sometimes I swear I catch him looking at me when I'm thinking dirty thoughts and then he starts laughing. It's slightly creepy."

"Mind reader? For real?" I pressed the ice harder onto my aching lip. I had to numb it. If I wanted to put my mouth anywhere on his perfect body I didn't want even a moment's hesitation in it because I'd be thinking about my lip. If it was numb that thought would never cross my mind.

"Yeah, that's my guess. That isn't the first time he's looked at a teacher after not paying attention and said the perfect answer. And sometimes I catch him walking with that sister of his, Alice, and she won't say anything but he'll start laughing and shove her. Like they just shared some joke, but she didn't say anything." Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. "She didn't _say_ anything."

"Yeah, I got it." I nodded. "Shouldn't you get back to basketball?"

"I really don't want to go back. I get all sweaty and I want to make sure I look nice after gym today. I think I'm going to ask Mike out for a movie this weekend." She winked at me. Why she would wink at me I wasn't sure. Then again I had thought this girl was retarded for half a year so, there you go. I could tell she wanted to gush about her plan, but I was in no mood. So I thought of the fastest way to ensure she left me alone for the rest of the day.

"You know, scientists have proven that we let out pheromones when we sweat that attract the opposite sex. I bet if you get all crazy sweaty Mike would not be able to tell you no." I offered.

"Really, Bella?" Jessica's eyes popped out on her face as she took this in.

"Oh yeah, I read it in Time or some magazine like that. It's a proven theory. So get super sweaty. Like you need to change clothes you are so covered in sweat." I encouraged.

"Thanks! I'll owe you one." Jessica smiled and flipped her hair. I made the cold compress cover my face so she couldn't see my disgusted reaction.

"No worries, just helping out. No need to repay me. Go get him!" I pumped an encouraging fist and watched her take off running back to the gym. Thank God. She hadn't been an entire waste of time. Edward Cullen could read minds. That made things very, very interesting. I sat down on the counter and pressed the ice harder into my face.

Twenty minutes to go.

**Edward's POV**

The bell for the end of class sang out into the room and within a split second everyone had seemed to pack and clear, except for Alice.

"I'm worried, Edward." She locked serious amber eyes on me.

"I can control myself Alice. If I didn't kill her after that van incident I'm not going to kill her now. You know how I feel about her." I whispered too fast and low for anyone but Alice to hear. La Profesora up at the front was trying to eavesdrop on our conversation. "You'll do fine on the test!"

Alice rolled her eyes at me, I darted mine toward the front, and we both stood up and quickly left the building. Alice nudged me to the side of the building that faced out toward the forest behind the school and put her hands on her hips.

"I think I would have seen if you were about to kill her Edward. My concern is over what you _think_ you're about to do. You have no idea what you're doing, and with a human? I don't even know if that's possible. I think you might crush her, or break her, or…" Alice grimaced and then took a step closer. "She's a virgin, Edward. You surely remember the stories of proving virginity upon marriage? The bloody sheet? That is a problem first and foremost. Secondly I'm not quite sure if you'll be able to…"

"What? Be able to what?" I dropped my annoying backpack to the floor and looked down at her.

"Humans are so…delicate. Like glass. And you'll be in the most delicate part of her…I don't know if her body could withstand that. Vampire body, sure. But Bella might get ripped apart and start hemorrhaging, and how are you going to explain that one to Carlisle?"

"Graphic, Alice. You think I won't be able to stop myself from injuring her?" I shook my head.

"You don't understand! Sometimes you just get carried away, and the line between pain and pleasure blurs," Alice responded, and then her eyes sort of drifted off a bit as a smile started to pull across her mouth. Thoughts of Jasper, taking his clothes off bombarded me and I pushed her.

"Stop it!" I yelled, she fell into the brick wall, pieces of the building crumbled to the grass as she glared at me.

"I stand by my observation. Maybe you don't think you'll kill her. But when you deflower her and start to get into it all bets are off. Even someone as patient and diligent as you won't be able to stop Edward. And then she'll be dead!"

"Who will be dead?" Jasper asked, coming around the corner. He put a hand on Alice's shoulder and looked at me feeling out the situation.

"No one." I snapped and violently grabbed my backpack from the grass.

"Alice?" Jasper looked down at her.

"Can it Jazz. Let's get going. I need to tell Rose to start packing!" She snapped at me and pulled Jasper along with her. Jasper looked back at me, questioningly, but I just shook my head and glared out into the forest. No matter how mad Alice might make me, or I make her, we kept our secrets to each other. Standing out as even more unnatural in a vampire family created a certain level of solidarity between us. She might be right, but she'd never tell anyone. As they turned the corner I looked down at my watch.

Five minutes.

**Bella's POV**

Gum? Check. Mouthwash? Check. Hit of my new kiwi/lime body spray? Check. Finger comb through my stupidly tangled hair? Check. Lip? Well the swelling had gone down a little, but it still looked entirely too swollen for my taste. I'd put some lip-gloss on, but couldn't tell if it was helping or hurting the situation. There was nothing I could do about it now. I stood in front of Mr. Banner's classroom and took a deep breath.

"It's not a firing squad." Edward's voice caressed my right ear and I held my breath as I slowly turned. Like usual he had snuck up on me and was standing as close as possible without touching to my right.

"Sure," I nodded and then slowly let out my breath.

"Shall we?" He grinned and opened the door for me. I walked in to see close to 50 Bunsen burners and all their parts lying out across two lab tables. Oh fuck! This was going to take hours. Oh….fuck yeah! Finally, finally something was going right for me today!

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, I have set up all the Bunsen burners that need to be cleaned over on the two tables. I'm sure you remember the safety procedures that we went over last week which includes how to clean them. But in case you have forgotten," Mr. Banner looked directly at me, I fought the urge to glare, "there are instructions on the table as well."

"Of course, thank you Mr. Banner." Edward schmoozed; I rolled my eyes and looked toward the table again. Mr. Banner didn't seem to buy it either, he started shaking his head.

"I am running a study group today," Mr. Banner started and my heart leapt into my throat. NO! I can't have a bunch of stupid freshman in this classroom messing up this perfect chance to fuck Edward Cullen! "But seeing as how you two could be a distraction I have moved the study group to the library. I will come back to check on both of you by 4PM. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Banner," we both said and Mr. Banner nodded once, moved out of the classroom and left the door open on his way out. For a moment the classroom was silent, and then I took a deep breath and turned around to shut the door. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and deposited his backpack onto an empty lab table and asked,

"Did you want to clean the hoses or the fixtures?"

Ha. I silently laughed a little. Oh I'd clean 'the hoses' alright. Then he moved over to the table and started separating out all the pieces. Had I read this all wrong? Was he actually here to fulfill our detention and not ravage me?

"I'll take the hoses." I pouted and tossed my backpack onto the table. It promptly slid off and hit the ground with a thud. Nice universe, thanks again for all your awesome help in making my life a living hell, daily. Moving around to the other side of the table I grabbed up the 50 or so hoses into my arms and moved over to the sink in the back. Shrugging out of my jacket I turned on the water and waited for it to get warm.

Edward was concentrating far too hard on cleaning the fixtures. It wasn't like we were cleaning fixtures for the Queen of England or something, we were teenagers, he could do a shitty job. I was about to do a spectacularly shitty job.

"What happened to your lip?" Edward called over to me. He looked up from his scrubbing and waited.

"Basketball to the face." I shot out and turned back to the sink. The water was starting to get warm and I pushed all the hoses into the water and grabbed the hand soap.

"Oh." He turned back around. I squirted the hand soap a couple of times and started splashing the water around making a nice big froth of bubbles. Maybe if I just washed these really fast and set them out to dry I could grab all my shit and go home to sulk for the rest of my life. Hot and cold Edward Cullen had struck again. One minute he's ready to throw me down on the floor of our biology lab the next he was more awkward than Ben around Angela. The bubbles started to grow; I splashed at them again and spilled water all over my shirt.

"Fucking fantastic." I growled and pushed my sleeves up. The water was close to scalding at this point, I turned it down a bit and grabbed a handful of hoses, they twisted around splashing all over me and I tensed, squeezing the hoses in my hand, and then dropped them all back down to the sink. If I was going to take a bath as well as serve detention I wasn't going to ruin one of my favorite shirts in the process. Off went the long sleeve shirt, tossed to the side with my jacket and I twisted my hair back a little before sticking my hands in the water again.

Not even a split second later I was surprised by hands that grabbed my waist, and the feeling of being suspended as I was lifted to the countertop by the sink.

**Edward's POV**

Mr. Banner's internal monologue was extremely humorous as he was waiting for the two of us to arrive. I, single handedly, seemed to have made his entire school year by getting in trouble. He did have a point. I was the first Cullen to ever get detention, but that was the least of my concerns at this point. I turned the corner and saw Bella taking deep breaths and staring down the door of our biology lab before she went in. I watched her for a moment but all I could hear was Alice's warning in my head.

I _was_ about to kill her, wasn't I? I was about to kill my one true love because I couldn't control my lust. It was entirely too cruel, and yet entirely too familiar to me. This was far too dangerous for me to engage in. Me of all people, because of her delicious blood of course. Oh, Bella. The things I would have done to you. Resigned to my fate of being a moody virgin for all eternity I moved toward her and tried to break up her nervousness with a little joke.

"It's not a firing squad."

Her heart started to beat faster at the sound of my voice, and all I felt was angry. This wasn't fair. Why did Alice have to be a voice of reason? Why couldn't she just believe in her vision of me giving it to Bella Swan as fact and not a suggestion of what was to come? I decided right then and there, for sure, that I was going to burn her closet down…for just planting the seed of doubt within me. She knew her voice of doubt would stop me. I was the only one in this family that overthought everything.

"Sure." Bella answered breathy and thrumming with blood. I might was well get this torture over with.

"Shall we?"

I blocked out Mr. Banner's long rambling of what he believed to be triumph and looked over at the Bunsen burners. They were all actually pretty clean. The hoses needed to be rinsed, but most of them were very well maintained. I spotted about five that actually needed cleaning. At least we could get this done fast. He stopped talking for a moment and I automatically responded.

"Of course, thank you, Mr. Banner."

Bella rolled her eyes and I looked over curious as to what would make her have that reaction. Once again the inability to read her thoughts was both incredibly frustrating and the most interesting thing in the world to me. Mr. Banner started to finish up his victory lap and we both automatically responded,

"Yes, Mr. Banner."

The annoying man left the room and Bella took a large breath next to me and then turned around to close the door. Very curious. I arched an eyebrow up at her and set my backpack down on the table. Moving toward our task I took a closer look at the Bunsen burners. My initial assumption was correct. Just the handful of ones to actually clean, I asked,

"Did you want to clean the hoses or the fixtures?"

Bella seemed to silently laugh a little, at what I wasn't quite sure. Again with the mind blockage. I tried to focus instead on the things I could tell about her. She smelled even better than she did only an hour ago. With an incredibly sullen voice she answered,

"I'll take the hoses."

Just as suddenly as she seemed to be laughing she let out a huff of displeasure and tossed her backpack at the table. It slid to the floor and that seemed to upset her further. Next she stomped over toward our table, grabbed up all the hoses, taking extra care _not_ to watch what she was doing and threw the armful of them at the counter in the back. What could she possibly be upset about? And how was it possible that she could smell that mouthwatering? Not just the blood part, that kiwi. Evil kiwi that made me think…oh no…here we go again. My meat stick started to swell against my jeans. I picked up the first fixture and started to fastidiously clean it. From my peripheral vision I saw Bella rip off her jacket and toss it aside, as if it offended her. She started tapping her foot impatiently as the water refused to meet her desired temperature. She turned toward me and I saw her swollen lip from that horrible accident in gym. I spun back around before she could see me and asked,

"What happened to your lip?"

That was a safe question. People noticed things like this, didn't they? I of course could still smell the infinitesimal amount of old blood pooling right under the surface of the small wound that had caused the bleed. I had the urge to suck it out, my jeans tightened in response. Down boy. That would be a disaster on several different fronts.

"Basketball to the face."

Bella snapped in response. She was very, very upset. Usually she reserved this kind of bluntness for Angela, or when she was feeling cruel toward Jessica. Usually Jessica deserved it, and the idiot rarely recognized Bella being mean to her face.

"Oh." I responded and looked down to see that I had cleaned all the Bunsen burners within those few minutes. Bella pulled some of the tubes out of the sink, the water splashed all over her shirts and she appeared to catch herself right before she exploded with rage.

"Fucking fantastic." She swore under her breath and proceeded to pull off her long sleeved shirt. Everything around me froze in that moment. Alice's nagging voice buzzed into white noise. Bella tossed the shirt toward her jacket and then started to twist her hair. I stood, vaguely aware of what I was doing. All sense of reason left me as I looked at her perfectly porcelain skin against the silk of her shirt, the tiny wisps of hair that curled down between her shoulders, and the overwhelming smell of kiwi that assailed me all at once.

I ignored the near 100 years of learning, perfecting, mentoring, teaching, coaching, and follow through that had gotten me to this point. Because that was what all that agonizingly boring training had been for. This moment, right here. I was going to throw it all away, and there couldn't be a better reason. Isabella Swan was going to be my undoing. And it was all going to start in less than three seconds. I moved toward her and had one last fleeting thought before I pounced,

Glass. She is like glass.

**Bella's POV**

Hands around my waist. The counter smacking my ass as I was tossed onto it. Cold. Those three things happened instantaneously. The water was still rushing, and the bubbles were growing in the sink. Edward Cullen was wrapping his cold hands around my hips and pulling me toward him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked into his face. That sense of control that I could always see within his eyes was gone, instead he looked like he was about to lose control. Excellent.

"Bella." He murmured and ducked his head to the side to come in close to my neck. I arched it to the side and raised my hands to his head wrapping fistfuls of his magnificent hair around my fingers. His cold nose ran up the side of my neck at an achingly slow pace as he inhaled deeply. The lust that I had buried with my anger started to boil in my stomach again.

"Edward." I sighed as he made a second pass on my neck. The bubbles started to overflow a bit, slowly inching their way across the counter. One of my hands started to roam down, eager to feel every part of him. Realizing he still had his jacket on I pulled back a little bit to started to push it off. Edward was still trying to deeply inhale whatever scent I was giving off and I impatiently said, "your jacket, take it off!"

"Sorry," he said and pushed it off way too fast. Like his hands blurred so fast. Whatever, I don't care, it must be the lust clouding my brain. He looked at me for a moment and then I licked my lips and smiled. I leaned back on the counter, effectively pushing my chest out and arching my back in the process. His eyes continued to rake over my body making me flush and I whispered,

"So, are you going to show me that marker of yours or not?"

He smiled that wonderful smirk of his, flashing his brilliantly white teeth for a moment and then leaned toward me to whisper back,

"I told you, it's not a marker. That's insulting."

"Insulting because markers are thin? Or insulting because markers are short?" I insinuated and gave him a smirk of my own. Edward brought up a finger and gently pushed the straps of my cami down before he answered,

"Both."

His cold fingers trailed down from my shoulder toward my hands on the counter. They were so cold that a flash of goosebumps raced across my skin. I shivered a little and that seemed to upset him. As he started to pull back I grabbed his shirt and blurted out,

"So you have cold hands. My mom used to say cold hands, warm heart. I don't care."

"Warm heart." Edward said with a bitter little laugh. Oh no. This was going somewhere horrible. I needed to change this up real fast. I guess that brooding look he always has plastered to his face is there for a reason. I squirmed my way down the counter a smidge, making sure to rub my lady parts against his abs and started to sit back up. The straps on my cami fell down toward my biceps and I gave him a smile.

"If you never show me the goods, I can't guarantee the rest of the school won't have reason to speculate about it."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Edward grinned, his cold fingers starting to trace down my arms again. I rubbed against him; his hips hit the counter with a bang.

"Maybe." I teased and sat up, wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned toward his ear to whisper, "let's stop the bullshitting and get down to it."

"Christ." He swore, grabbing the fabric of the cami around my waist and balling it into his fists. I heard a ripping sound and looked past his shoulder, concerned, for a moment. So he ripped my shit, BFD, I'll buy a new one. His hips pushed against the counter again, letting out a bang as he did it, and I wrapped myself tight against him. My thighs across his hips, my ankles crossed behind his back, my arms around his neck, my breasts pressed firmly against his rock hard chest, and my hot breath whispering into his ear,

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

"Bella," he panted wrapping a very, very firm cold arm around my waist. "Bella I have to tell you something."

"It's okay, I'm a virgin too." I whispered, shivering again. Was his whole body cold? Was he a snake?

"No. Bella, I'm…" he banged against the counter again, let out a woosh of breath and closed his eyes as if trying to regain composure. Excellent. I was better at this than I thought I'd be. He was about to cum in his pants and all I'd had to do was whisper in his ear and grind on his stomach.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I'm a vampire." He said, eyes still closed. For a moment I stopped moving, contemplating this. Then it hit me. Ooohhh…this was some kind of role-playing thing. He was into themed sex or what not. I was so totally down for that.

"Sure. You're a vampire, and I'm the slayer. I'll stake you in the heart but not before I have my dirty way with you." I pulled back a bit and slammed my fist against his pectoral, right where his heart would be. It fucking hurt, like I had hit an ice block kind of hurt. I pulled my hand back and tried not to look confused.

"No, Bella." Edward whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'm a vampire."

"Wait." I dropped my legs; they banged against the cabinets under the counter. I put my hands down onto the counter and my right hand slipped out from under me because of all the bubbles now covering the counter. But before I could dive into the sink Edward had grabbed me and pulled me off the counter setting me on my feet. "Holy shit!"

"What?" He took a few steps away from me.

"Well, it all makes sense now. The van accident. Always moving so fast. The whole rock hard physique and being cold thing. You're a fucking vampire." I put my hands on my waist and looked away from him for a moment nodding my head. So I wasn't fucking nuts all along. This was fucking fantastic. I wasn't crazy. Edward Cullen was a vampire. And we were about to have nasty, nasty sex all over the biology lab. This day could not get any better.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking." He begged. I turned back toward him and felt like laughing I was so happy. I felt like laughing until my sides started to hurt. But because a laugh could be misconstrued into very bad things in this moment I instead moved toward him, smiling, and grabbed his belt buckle.

"Just don't bite me, or turn into a bat and we'll be fine."

"I don't turn into a bat." Edward chuckled a little. "Are you sure you still want to…"

Edward started to say this, but I quickly moved up next to him and bit my still swollen lip before I whispered,

"Less talking. We only have until four."

He responded with a near blistering kiss.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help it, I had to. She was so close, and so warm, and so utterly prepossessing. And I could almost taste her blood. It was such a small amount she probably wasn't even registering that her lip was still leaking trace amounts of her delicious blood into her mouth. I had to have it. I had to taste it. And so I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine. She melted against me, enveloping her body onto my own, snaking her hands up my back into my hair again, pressing hot kiss after hot kiss against my lips.

Then her tongue gently tested across my bottom lip, trying to get me to open my mouth for access. I shuddered with restrain, pulling her closer against me, but didn't open my mouth. Oh, I wanted to. I wanted to more than anything in the world, I wanted to more than taking her virtue, but even in that moment I knew I had to control the urge to. If she opened her mouth I don't know if could stop. I didn't know if I'd be able to just taste it, maybe even suck at the swollen part of her lip and drink it in, I didn't think I could do that. I'd kill her. I'd suck her dry. Or that small cut that she wasn't even aware of might come in contact with my teeth, or my tongue and then she'd start to change right before my eyes, and I'd have involuntarily turned her.

She made another pass, pressing harder against me, and swiping her tongue for access, making a small noise of pleasure as I forcefully grabbed onto her into my hands and tried to start positioning her away. All the while my overactive mind trying to deduce what Bella could be thinking in this moment, with this bombshell of a confession from me, but that was until she put her hand on my belt. I even held onto a shred of decency to ask one final time if she was still sure she wanted to be anywhere near me knowing this. But that was until she unzipped my pants. All thought left my brain. She broke off our kiss, her lips swollen and a delicious red, kept full eye contact, and slowly inched her tiny warm hand down my tight jeans. Her amazingly nimble fingers moved down my length, and I closed my eyes as it all became too much.

Her blood, that kiwi, her beautiful delicate skin, and those incredible blazing fingers against my manhood were the only things I knew now.

**Bella's POV**

I took one final moment to appreciate the gravity of what I was about to do. I paused, my hand wrapped firmly around Edward's monster choad and looked into his face. He closed his eyes and I pushed at his jeans to gently pull it out. I left it suspended for a moment, looking at the hard, smooth, white glory of it before my hand instinctively wrapped back around it.

"Jesus Bella." Edward whispered and reached out for the counter to support himself. It was cold in my palm, but as I started to move my hand up and down his shaft it warmed up a bit from my body heat and the friction. I worked the shaft, back and forth, keeping pace, watching his face as I started to squeeze it a little firmer. I couldn't tell if he felt anything at all, it was like jacking off a marble column.

"That good?" I asked picking up the rhythm.

"Yes." He exhaled. "So good."

He thought this was good? Christ. This was 'alright' at best. I'd show him good. I pressed my free hand against his chest and he landed against the slick bubble covered counter. Keeping one hand on his chest for balance I slowly lowered myself down to my knees. I pumped a few more times and then stopped. Edward was breathing hard, opened his eyes, looked down at me, and I made sure he was looking right at me as I opened my mouth and took him deep until it hit the back of my throat. I thanked my mother's genes for letting me inherit her no gag reflex, and then closed my lips around him. The hand that was jacking him off before wrapped around the rest of him (I know, the rest? Swoon!), the hand that was stabilizing me grabbed his shirt into my fist, and I slowly pulled away, licking the base of his dick as I did.

Edwards hands dug into the counter so hard it started to break off under his fingers. Right, he was a crazy strong, almost stone vampire, must remember no teeth. Don't want to explain this one to the dentist. I took him deep again.

**Edward's POV**

Glass. Glass. She's glass. Keep your hands on the counter. Fight the urge to grab her head…oh Christ. Glass. Glass.

**Bella's POV**

My mouth started to feel like I was eating a Popsicle the longer I sucked him off. I watched the counter disintegrate under his fingers, bubbles building behind him, and the look of determined control across his face. His Johnson swelled in my mouth and I stopped sucking for a moment and just worked my tongue over him. Edward let out a wonderful groan, and I smiled against his dick.

Back in the Arizona days I did have friends. Not too many, but I had a few. They weren't the kind of friends that you told all your secrets to, they were the kind of friends that you discovered things with. And one of the things we had 'discovered' together during the summer after my freshman year was their father's stashes of porn and a well used paperback book in one of their sister's bottom dresser drawers. The book was entitled: The Complete Idiot's Guide to Amazing Sex.

Needless to say after an afternoon of giggling and passing it back and forth I went home, logged onto Amazon, and ordered a copy for myself. I read it to the point of memorization. So I knew that Edward was getting very close, and I was nowhere near done with him. I kept pressure around his cock as I slowly slipped him out and then wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Bella," he moaned.

"Yes?" I innocently asked and looked up at him from the floor. He opened his eyes, they looked slightly crazed and glazed over with lust, and then he grabbed the hand that still had his shirt grasped within it and pulled me up to standing. As soon as I was back on my feet I was off the ground. As if I were as light as a doll he grabbed me under my arms and lifted me off my feet. I snapped my legs around his waist, his hands moved down to grab my ass and then I was deposited onto a lab table…our lab table. Pushing some Bunsen burners aside he settled me down and looked at my shirt for a moment.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long." He said and licked his lips, swallowing hard. His fingers reached out and touched along my collarbones, then fluttered across my shoulders, slowly they slide down my sides gently pressing into the contours of my body. I felt a flush come across me, burning against my skin and flaring a jolt of lust deep in my lady parts. Edward's fingers reached the bottom of my cami and with the slightest jerk of his hand the material ripped against his fingers and suddenly I was sitting on our lab table shirtless.

"What are you waiting for, then?" I heaved feeling incredibly turned on and vulnerable all at the same time. His ice cold fingers slowly traced up my side and then unclasped my bra. He swallowed hard again and I couldn't take it any longer. I had been waiting for this moment for quite some time as well. My lady parts were starting to throb, and his honorable sense of awe was killing the short amount of time we had. We could have that kind of exploratory and worship sex later. Right now I just needed his rock hard cock inside me. I pulled my bra off and tossed it aside, it landed on some Bunsen burners and I turned back to Edward.

"Magnificent." He smiled at my tits and then both hands immediately went right to them. They were so cold I felt my nipples harden instantly against his palms. As quickly as his hands had been on me, now his smooth, cool, lips were leaving feather soft kisses all around my nipples. I let my head fall back and gave into the moment, wonderful tingles of desire racing down from my breasts to my aching lady region. I shifted a little on the table and could feel how turned on I was. Go time.

**Edward's POV**

Rosy pink, just like I thought. Wasn't expecting how soft they were going to be, though. My meat stick throbbed and ached, twitching with a need to fill her, and I inhaled another burning breath of blood and kiwi.

Glass. Glass. Glass. I couldn't forget that.

**Bella's POV**

Edward's hands carefully unbuttoned my jeans. With one hand he grabbed my jeans in the back, with the other he lifted me just a little off the table and with a quick flick of his wrist my jeans and my panties were hanging around my ankles. Edward set me down on the table and I sucked in a breath through my teeth.

"Cold."

"Here," he released me and quickly took off his shirt, lifting me up again he set it underneath me and I looked at his bare chest and realized in that moment that I was butt ass naked on our lab table and Edward Cullen was almost glowing under the florescent lights. He was just as perfect as I imagined: defined, devastatingly attractive muscle, with iridescent skin and that amazing smell of his: mint and man and expensive cologne. Edward looked at my body for a long moment, grinning, and then he moved toward my tits again, kissing them and caressing them before his cold kisses started to venture further and further down. The lower he started to go the more I started to lean back until his lips brushed against my hip and I laid flat on the lab table, hands pushing Bunsen burners off the edge.

His brushes of kisses danced across my pelvis, and then lower. Everything within me clamped in preparation of what I assumed he was about to do, and I let out a tiny pant of wanting. Cold fingers started to run up my inner thighs, and then over the damp and throbbing center of me, and he still didn't do anything. I lifted my head to see what all the hesitation was about and he plunged two fingers into me.

"Fuck!" I cried and arched on the table thrusting down onto his fingers. It was an entirely new sensation for me. I wasn't used to cold things entering something so warm and I felt everything start to tingle and pulse too quickly. No, no, no…I was about to cum and we hadn't even done the deed yet. I squirmed against his fingers and held onto the edges of the table trying to focus.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He murmured and continued to pump, and then the bastard curled his fingers in that 'come hither' motion and I was come undone. Bucking and twisting, moaning and holding back a scream, I growled through my teeth,

"NO!"

His fingers stopped, my orgasm slowed, and I started panting and twitching.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward's concerned voice broke through my haze and I lifted my head again and tried to focus.

"What?"

"You said no." He pulled both his hands away. I fell back onto the table and swallowed before answering,

"I came too fast. I was saying no to my body." I sat back up and leaned forward to rest my head on his shoulder my body still shaking and throbbing. Cutting my orgasm short was a bad idea, now I was just angry and hornier. "I wanted to save it for…you know."

"Oh," he said, his face rising into surprise. "Are you sure, I mean I don't want to…" Edward started but I cut him off by reaching down and grabbing his dick in my hand.

"If I didn't want to would I be naked on our lab table and holding your cock?" I started working the shaft again, not that I needed to, he was still hard.

"I suppose…ah…not." He groaned and I slid to the very edge of the table and pressed a kiss into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm still 'technically' a virgin, but I know how to pleasure myself. You won't be breaking apart anything." I whispered and thanked my slutty Arizona friends and their adventurous needs in the back of my mind. This was still going to hurt, but at least he wouldn't pull back and think he'd killed something inside me. Oh…yeah, vampire…god that would have been horrible. I clarified further with a final whisper of, "no blood."

With a final few pumps of my hand I raised his monster marble magnificent man meat up toward me and guided the tip right to the opening. His whole body shook and he pressed his lips together tightly before warning,

"Last chance."

Still swirling with the electric pulses from my first orgasm, throbbing with the knowledge that I was about to be deflowered on my lab table with my lab partner, and practically panting with want I said in a throaty voice,

"Please."

He pushed the head through and I fell back onto the table, my hand smacking something on the way down. Achingly slow he inched his way in and I started to fill my lungs with tiny breaths with every inch. It was just so big, and it didn't seem to end. I felt myself stretch to try and accommodate the sheer size of him, at least two sizes bigger than my normal vibrating companion. As my lungs reached two breaths before capacity he gave the final push in and I felt his hips press into my skin. He was totally in, and it felt like he was so big I couldn't even squeeze him, not that I could if I wanted to, it was as hard as our lab table, smooth, and ice cold.

Edward shifted a little on the table, ready to move back out and I let out with my giant breath,

"Wait, just wait for a second!"

**Edward's POV**

Glass. Glass. Faberge eggs. Glass. Glass. Porcelain teacups. Glass. Blown glass flowers. Careful there, don't move. You have to treat this like the Ark of the Covenant, like the Gnostic Gospels, like the Shroud of Turin. Glass. Glass.

**Bella's POV**

Edward kept scarily still on top of me, I grabbed the lip of the counter above me for leverage, and then took a deep breath.

"Okay."

Incredibly slow he pulled back out, and once he was almost all the way out he started to move back in. We kept this pace for at least three rotations before my body started to relent and wasn't so achingly tight. Feeling that small release he picked up the pace a bit and we started to get a rhythm going. One hand moved down my side, the other brushed across my breasts, and I let out a groan of pleasure,

"Ah, Edward."

He responded with a slight twist of his hips that hit right on my G-spot and I felt myself clamp on his slippery length. Noticing that I liked it he held the position and started to hit it with every thrust. My lust started to build again, churning deep in my stomach as my body stopped registering the slight sting of pain with every plunge and instead focused the throbs of pleasure.

"Just so warm," he whispered. "If feels fucking fantastic."

"Don't stop." I exhaled and gripped harder on the table. He started to pump in and out of me faster and I couldn't help the groan that pushed out through my lips. His arm snaked under my arched back and then wrapped around my waist and started guiding me down onto his member. The extra body contact mixed with that filled to the brim feeling with each thrust made my world start to black around the edges.

"Bella." He growled, inching me off the edge of the table and with every pull of his arm harder down on his cock. He expanded within me and I yelled out,

"Edward!"

I let go of the counter, my ass slipped off the edge of the table and he slammed into me a few more times. I could feel the table bite into my naked flesh and it caused me to clamp on him as the bruises formed at the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his other hand came up to my hips and then I was being held in the air by Edward as he was guiding me down on his dick. Again, and again, and again he hit my G-spot, and then grew almost too big for me to contain. My breath started to come out hard from my chest, then it started to catch, and my body started to hum at the edge of oblivion.

My vision narrowed down to a tiny dot of sight, my ears stopped hearing Edward's grunts of exertion, and as my hands frantically grabbed fistfuls of his hair everything started to shake.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I started babbling and with a final thrust my world exploded in a giant ball of white behind my eyes. I couldn't tell you what I did in that delicious moment of complete oblivion, but I do remember being laid back down on the table as Edward plowed into me four more times before he too started to shake. I tried to hold onto consciousness long enough to witness him come, and right as he hardened to a point of pain within me the pressure of his manhood left and he leaned forward resting his head on my stomach, frantically finishing himself off, as he shouted,

"Shit!"

My hands found his hair; he shook against my stomach, and then laid there. Panting and spent everything slowly started to come back to me. The room was full of dim afternoon sun, the clock was ticking on the wall, there was a faint hissing noise, and my body felt like I had just been in a car accident…again. I exhaled and sucked in a deep, deep breath of air, but it smelled like something familiar and dangerous. I couldn't wrap my post-coital brain around it, but I knew it was something bad. I had the deep, serious urge to fall asleep on the table, Mr. Banner be damned, and closed my eyes.

For several blissful moments we laid there, my fingers twisting his hair, his cool cheek resting on my stomach, and the quiet hiss of leaking gas. Leaking gas?

**Edward's POV**

I didn't want to move, ever again. With my face on Bella's stomach, feeling the closest I ever had at being able to sleep, and hearing her soft breaths and steady heartbeat…I could die. Maybe this was death. Bella inhaled a very large breath and started to drift off into sleep herself. I closed my eyes and then just as suddenly as she seemed to fall asleep she sat up.

"Gas!"

"What?" I asked still laying on her stomach, I refused to move, and it's not like she could move me.

"I smell gas, there is leaking gas somewhere." She struggled against me and I pushed up from her stomach. Of course there was leaking gas, she had hit the valve when she had fallen back on the table, I had smelled the gas immediately, but we hadn't been anywhere near fire so we were fine. Maybe she could have gotten a little sick, but that would have taken at least twenty minutes to start to affect her.

What I did notice is that we had nearly destroyed the lab. Bunsen burners were all over the floor; bubbles from the sink were spread across the counter. There was dust and rubble by the sink from where I had destroyed the counter, as well as rubble and dust from our lab table and then there was the mess on the floor.

I couldn't tell you why I had decided to pull out at the last minute, but there was a split second of decision and I decided that. Perhaps, in the back of my mind, I remembered that almost everything about me could kill her…so unloading into her would probably be on that list. Good for keeping her alive, gross for having to clean up.

Bella was searching all around us for her clothes. Her bra was tangled in the Bunsen burners, I had destroyed her lacy shirt, her pants and underwear had been kicked far away by me in annoyance once we started to get into the thick of it. She put her bra back on, and placed her hands over her lap and looked up at me.

Beautiful, she was so beautiful. Her cheeks were a gorgeous flush, her hair looked a little wild, and she was grinning at me.

"We really made a mess didn't we?" She laughed and looked around the room. As her eyes reached the clock the smile dropped off her face. "FUCK! 3:50? We are so dead!"

As soon as she said it she turned back around and snapped her hands to cover her mouth, her eyes went wide with shock and she stayed silent.

"What?" I reached down and pulled my pants back up.

"Dead. Sorry. You're already dead, right? That was really insensitive." She mumbled behind her hands. I was constantly reminded every day of the fact that I was dead, but that was a different conversation for a different time. Right now I needed to make sure Alice wasn't right and we wouldn't have to move for an entirely different reason.

"Let's worry about that a little later. You get dressed and I'll clean all this up."

"But," she started.

I shook my head. "Trust me."

"Okay Edward." She shrugged and slid off the table to carefully tiptoe across the cold floor toward her clothes. I couldn't help but watch her and her tight body as she slowly moved across the lab. She really was magnificent. As she shimmied into her jeans I turned back to the task at hand.

**Bella's POV**

Edward had managed to kick my jeans over toward my shirt and jacket. I turned away from him and slipped on my panties first. Standing had brought into sharp relief the slight trauma I had done to myself. Everything within me ached, and then there was the massive bruise forming at the small of my back from the table. I shimmied into my jeans and heard him start to move around behind me.

Despite the fact that I'd probably be walking funny tomorrow it was so totally worth it. Twice? Holy damn, I hadn't even been able to master that amount of orgasms myself. My body was still slightly shaky because of it. I pulled my shirt over my head and as I pulled my hair out of the back of the shirt felt how bushy it had become. Ahh…JBF hair. Might need to pull that up. I searched my pockets and pulled a hair thing out, pulling it into a ponytail at the back of my head.

Shrugging into my jacket I looked around for my flats that had been lost somewhere in our moment of passion and turned around to see the lab in perfect order. Bunsen burner fixtures were all cleaned and stacked in perfect lines, the tubes had been taken out of the sink and were lying next to the fixtures. All the bubbles in the sink were gone; all the counter dust that Edward had created was gone. And Edward was leaning against our lab table completely dressed and playing with my destroyed shirt.

"How the hell?" I started and then stopped looking at the clock, 4PM on the dot. I spotted my shoes next to Edward and as I slipped them on Mr. Banner came strolling into the room.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan how are the Bunsen burners coming?" Mr. Banner asked as he put his briefcase down and walked over toward us.

"Finished." Edward smirked. "They were very well maintained but we did have to clean quite a few."

"Oh really?" Mr. Banner's shocked face looked back and forth between the two of us as he made his way over.

"Yeah, I cleaned the hoses." I offered and then tried to stop myself from laughing. I had the filthiest mind.

As Mr. Banner examined our work I caught Edward shoving my shirt deep into the pocket of his jacket. I looked up at him and he grinned down at me and then shot his head back toward our teacher.

"I suppose you two can go. Please stop disturbing the class. Classrooms are for learning, keep your flirting for breaks." Mr. Banner scolded and moved back toward his desk. Edward gestured for me to go first and we grabbed out backpacks and quietly left the room. Once the door closed behind us he reached over and grabbed my hand as we walked down the hall. I couldn't help it; I started grinning like an idiot.

**Edward's POV**

Mr. Banner's interior monologue of defeat would have been something I normally relished but as we left the classroom all I felt was anxious. Having to clean up the lab so fast (except for fixing the counters; there was not much I could do for that) hadn't given me a chance to speak with Bella about what we had just done. Now she was going to get into her truck and slowly putt back to her home and I wouldn't be able to interact with her until 5th period tomorrow. In my anxiety I reached out and grabbed her hand, needing to feel the warmth of her body and the closeness of her. As her tiny hand squeezed back the anxiety washed right out of me and I relaxed into our companionable silence all the way to our cars.

A light rain had started to drizzle down onto us and she opened the passenger side of her truck and threw her backpack in before lifting the hood on her jacket to cover her disheveled hair.

"So," she smiled. "Do I get my shirt back?"

"I destroyed it, you want it back?" I pulled it out of my pocket and showed her the scraps of silk it had been torn into.

"Were you going to keep it?" She smirked and took a few steps toward me. The blood, the kiwi, and the rain mixed in my senses and I looked closely at her flushed face before answering,

"Yes."

"Oh," she blushed harder and shifted on her feet. "Do you always keep trophies after your conquests?"

"Why do you keep thinking that I'm some kind of Casanova?" I balled the shirt back up into my pocket.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" She joked and then her hands flew to her mouth again. "Oh Christ…can you even see your reflection?"

"Why don't we meet again under better circumstances and I'll explain it all to you." I laughed and pulled her hands down away from her face. "And I _can_ see myself in a mirror."

"Like a date?" She took a few steps back to lean against her truck. The rain started to come down a little harder changing from a drizzle to plucking drops against the puddles on the ground.

"Of course a date. I should have taken you out on several dates first, so my apologies."

"Well not really. I mean people don't always do that anymore. That's kind of an antique dating ritual." Bella responded, thought about my comment for a moment, and then pulled back her hood to get a better look at me. "How old are you?"

"Tomorrow night? Port Angeles?" I unlocked my car.

"Edward, how _old_ are you?" Bella moved toward me, our shoes touched and she looked up into my face. A tremendous swelling of love filled the space where my heart used to beat and I leaned down and cupped her face in my hands and moved down inches from her mouth.

"Thank you. You were better than I could have ever imagined."

Her breath caught in her chest and then she whispered against my lips,

"Not so bad yourself. Definitely not a marker."

I started laughing against her lips and then she closed the distance and pressed herself against me, slipping her arms around my neck, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, and leaving gentle kisses against my mouth. As the wind changed and her delicious scent swirled around us I felt myself instantly harden and she pulled back smiling.

"Down boy," she whispered and ran her hand down the length of it. I braced myself against the car. "Save it for tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?" I groaned.

"That's a guarantee." She smiled and pulled away from me, covered the distance to the driver's side of her car, and started that ancient beast up. As she pulled away she gave a little wave and I wrapped my hand around the silk in my pocket. I watched her drive away and smiled. That's when Emmett's voice filled my head,

_Edward you son of a bitch! You better get home right now and tell me everything. You can strangle Alice later, but it wasn't really her fault we kind of tortured it out of her. Seriously…now…don't even drive that is not fast enough._

Oh I'd run home…but not before I picked up a can of gas first. If I was anything I was a man of my word, and there was closet that needed burning.

* * *

Author's Note:

This was written as a request from one of my friends. So 'Friend' this one is for you!


	2. Chapter 2

**The After School Special**

~Chapter Two~

**Edward's POV**

I arrived at the house shortly after Emmett's urging. I had grabbed the gas canister I kept in the back of the Volvo and ran for it. You're not supposed to keep a whole canister of gas in the back, but vampires like to speed, and in a town as small as Forks there usually weren't enough gas stations in the area to keep my Volvo full. Plus, if the car crashed and then caught fire it would do barely anything to me, so I was fully prepared when my siblings poured out onto the porch at the sight of my arrival.

"What's with the gas?" Rosalie pointed to the bright red canister in my hand.

"Alice knows." I leveled my eyes at her.

"You didn't kill her; I don't see why you still feel the need to destroy everything I worked so hard for!" Alice spread her arms wide, as if trying to cover the entire space of the porch to stop me. Jasper's head snapped toward me, sending out a strong vibe of protection and I put both my hands up, the gas can sloshing around.

"I resolved to burn your closet down just for putting the seed of doubt within me. So if everyone will just get out of my way." I moved toward the front door and several things happened at once. Rosalie started laughing pretty hard, Jasper tried to grab Alice, Emmett took two loud bounds in my direction, and Alice disappeared. Normally that wouldn't have worried me, but I didn't know if she disappeared to protect her closet or to set her trap. Maybe both.

"Why don't you hold off on the closet burning for now?" Emmett started laughing, Rose snorted behind her hand and Jasper let a wide smile stretch across his face.

"What is so funny?" I looked between the three of them, and then tried to listen but they were all blocking me in their own ways. Rose was reciting something in French, Emmett the sports scores for the day, and Jasper was trying to count the raindrops that were now down pouring on us all.

"Oh please tell him! Please!" Rose bent forward onto Emmett, holding onto her stomach and laughing heartily again.

"It's more fun that he doesn't know." Jasper drawled looking me up and down.

I sloshed the gas can around for a moment as I sized them all up, now soaking wet, and brushed past everyone into the house. It's one thing to keep some kind of secret from me, which is near impossible, it's quite another to make fun of me because of it. As I stomped across the floor and quickly up the stairs I could hear the three of them following me. Right as I was about to throw open the door, or run through it if she was somehow blocking it, Alice flung open her bedroom door and dropped to her knees.

"Please!" She begged looking up at me from the floor. "I'm sorry! I can't control my visions! Don't burn all my couture!"

"You knew this was coming!" I sloshed the gas can dramatically and tried to step around her. Alice grabbed my legs and yelled out,

"I know what they're keeping from you!"

"Traitor!" Rose yelled out.

"Don't spoil the fun Alice." Emmett warned.

"It's not spoiling! He needs to know now." Alice backed up on her knees still keeping herself within the doorjamb to protect the closet.

"What do I need to know?" I looked around at my siblings. "And why did you make me run home so fast?"

"Is it true, Edward?" Jasper looked hard at me. I could feel the air around us shift and change into apprehension.

"What?" I rolled my eyes; I was about two seconds away from leaving them all and braving the rain.

"You and the Swan girl? Did you take her virtue today? In the biology lab?" Jasper kept his eyes locked to mine, but I instantly shifted mine to Alice.

"You berate me and then tell on me?" I leapt over her and threw the cap off the gas canister.

"Edward, no!" She jumped onto my back, attempting to choke me. "Listen to me! Listen to me! You don't need to burn my closet down; you need to collect your reward!"

I grabbed the can and stopped right before pouring to turn and look at her, "reward?"

"Yes," Alice let out a long sigh of relief sliding down my back. "Jasper, pay the man."

"I can't believe we're going to do this. It hardly seems fair. He didn't even have any idea beforehand so it shouldn't count." Rose steamed off and reached into Emmett's pants to pull out his wallet.

I watched in awe with one of my hands holding a slightly dripping gas can and the other having five hundred dollars smacked into it. Jasper slammed the first two hundred and fifty into my palm with a disapproving look at Alice, and Rose disdainfully dropped the rest of the cash from high, a few twenties dropping to the floor below me. I set the can down, aware of Alice inching it far away from me with her foot, and wrapped the money up in my fist.

"Do I even want to know?" I felt my chest swell up with fear.

"Edward," Emmett closed the few steps between us, threw his giant arm over my shoulders and squeezed, "welcome to the After School Special."

I let out a little groan.

**Bella's POV**

It wasn't a very far drive from school to my house, but it felt like an eternity. My lovely, antique truck has barely any shocks left, so every single bump in the horribly maintained roads of Forks was like a bolt of fire going straight up my hoo-ha. I was surprised I hadn't busted open my bum lip again. I also wondered if my Dad had been holding out on me and was hiding a stash of anything stronger than Advil. Because Advil wasn't going to do shit today.

As I finally rolled into park I let out a giant sigh of relief. Now to walk. Some of the neighbors were out, grabbing their mail, weeding their parkways, corralling their children. Did they not realize it was _raining_? Perhaps to them this was just a light drizzle, not enough to make them stop pulling dandelions out of their driveway. I would never understand the people of Forks. It was raining, and that meant slippery walkways for me. This was bad.

I knew I was going to be walking weird. If your father is the chief of police people are going to pay attention to you, if you also had suddenly moved back home after close to a decade of staying away that made them curious, if you had just recently gotten into an almost deadly car accident in which the boy of one of the more peculiar families of the area had saved you from people were gossipy. Plus, if I was about to land on my ass because all my duck walking would make me slip, it would only cement into their scandalized minds that I had looked strange before I fell. I did not need to add to the list stacked against me that the police chief's daughter looked like she was coming home from some sordid event that left her bowlegged. No, that would not do me any favors. Tomorrow at school was going to be bad enough already.

So with a supreme amount of effort I walked smoothly and purposefully toward my door, holding my breath, and immediately shoved my way through the swollen frame and into the house. As soon as the door swung shut I collapsed to the stairs, covered in sweat, and let out a pitiful,

"Oowww."

I crawled up the stairs, drug myself into my father's room, ignored the disgusting display of used underwear and dirty dishes littering the place, and stopped in front of his nightstand. We shared the bathroom, so if he was hiding anything it was going to be in his room. I opened the first door and immediately shut it again, lotion and some Playboys. I shook my head hard trying to erase the image from my brain.

"GAH!" I said aloud and then opened the second drawer. In the very back corner was the white top and orange bottle I was looking for. My hand snaked around it, yanked it out, and there in all its glory was my salvation: Vicodin.

Now to come up with my cover story. Pain killers and I don't typically get along. I had taken a basketball to the face, and I do have a lot of homework. I could just leave my Dad a note with some food in the microwave, cram some food down my throat and drift off into a lovely drug induced deep sleep. I shoved two pills into my jacket pocket, replaced the bottle exactly as I'd found it, and stumbled down the stairs to find anything to feed myself with. Just as the Hotpocket was about to ding the front door swung open,

"Bella? I'm home early."

"Kill me now." I whispered and looked up at the ceiling, clenching the pills in my fist. It was a good thing I had a high pain threshold. This was going to be a long night. I moved to sit and swallowed my gasp. Correction, it was going to be a painfully long night, but I would do it again in a heartbeat.

_Oh Edward Cullen_, I thought sullenly as Charlie sat down across from me at the table, _I hope it was as good for you._

**Edward's POV**

"The After School Special?" I looked around at them, their brains all fluttered with mental images of our past high schools and dread filled my stomach. Oh no. I think I know exactly where this is going, and I don't want to know.

"Alice how much longer until Esme gets home?" Emmett looked pointedly at her and Alice closed her eyes for a moment before answering,

"About a half…yeah a half hour." She opened her eyes back up with a big smile. "Plenty of time."

"You see, my dear, dear, brother," Emmett started and squeezed my shoulders tighter. "The After School Special has been around for quite some time. It's a little club of ours that you did not qualify for because of your bachelorhood."

"How have you kept this from me?" I asked tentatively, I was sure every single part of this conversation was going to mentally scar me in some way.

"Usually we take advantage of your little hunting trips with Carlisle. But this year we were able to finalize and renegotiate parts of it much easier." Rose shot off. "You ran off to Alaska. We had plenty of time to re-plan. Easiest it's been in decades."

"Yeah, since about '84 I'd say, right Jasper?" Alice asked as he nodded in agreement.

"84?" I yell out, taking a few steps back and away from Emmett's strong hold.

"You think this is something we just came up with?" Emmett's laugh filled the bedroom. "Poor, innocent, Edward. We've been playing After School Special since the 60's."

I immediately sat down; feeling like my knees had given out on me. Then I realize that I was sitting on a bed and immediately jumped up. Suddenly everything seemed tainted with my sibling's lustful actions toward each other. I had to get out of this room to somewhere clean. I fled down the hall into my bedroom, shutting the door, but not before Emmett's foot caught in the jamb.

"Don't be weird about this. You're in the game now, there's no going back."

"Unless you want to give us our money back and pretend this never happened!" Rose called out from behind Emmett and I pulled open the door.

"So let me get this straight, the four of you, for the past 45 years, have been playing some kind of kinky sex game that involves money, with each other, behind my back? Why would I want _any _part of that?" I yell at them.

"It's not _with_ each other, you dummy, it's _against_ each other!" Alice's voice reached me from behind Emmett's bulk and I took a step back.

"We designate a certain number of spots within the school, the riskier the spot the more expensive they are. If you finish the deed, you get the cash. It's as simple as that, though highly entertaining." Emmett wagged his eyebrows at me and I moved away from the door.

"Since you've managed to somehow," Rose gave me a disgusted look, "with the human, in the Biology lab, today, without killing her or being seen, you won."

"This is not Clue!" I shouted, pointing at them in what I hoped was an accusatory manner. Honestly, I was trying very hard not to completely freak out and jump out my window.

I had been blocking the overly erotic and sometimes disturbing in nature thoughts of my parents and siblings for close to 65 years. It was hard to do, and it made me extremely uncomfortable when moments after they were finished to see them walking around the house or attempting to engage me in conversation. Now to come and find out that on top of their lewd rendezvous, they were adding the element of danger to their couplings made me want to run and hide.

I'm not a prude, obviously. But when you've been assaulted by the image of your sister being railed repeatedly from behind, while she's screaming with desire…adding that it could have been happening on the desk I sat at every day sent me over some edge that I didn't want go down. What else had they tainted in this house? Had they done it in my car - my precious Volvo? Oh Lord, had they done it in my room?

I immediately looked up and saw them all look away, as if they, for once, knew what _I _was thinking.

"Please leave." I said in a small voice. "I need to disinfect everything now."

"Edward, you should be celebrating! We can actually add you to the club now! For a while there we thought…" Emmett started and then stopped. Rose put her hands over her mouth to attempt to stifle her laugh.

"What? You thought I'd die alone?" I snapped.

"No," Rose and Alice started laughing together. "We thought you were gay."

"Not that there is anything wrong with that." Alice quickly interjected, her voice bouncing with laughter.

"Think about it Edward. Carlisle turns me to be your mate; you reject me, and continue to live in insufferable misery! And then you started taking up all these hobbies, and degrees, and crafts, and things. What were we supposed to think?" Rose doubles over in laughter. I just shake my head in anger.

"That's what makes your entrance today so funny. You wanted to burn down Alice's closet! Get it? Get it?" Emmett slaps me hard.

"Ha. Ha." I dead pan. "So I guess I've burned myself out of the closet today?"

All four of them erupt in loud laughter, holding onto each other. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

"So what if I don't want to play your little game? I haven't had the decades of experience that all of you do. Plus the fact that I'm always a moment away from killing her." I ask over the laughter. "And I think we've been over the fact that I've been waiting almost a century for this day. So thanks for your sensitivity everyone."

"Oh, Edward." Alice comes over to console me.

"What? You want a cigar or something?" Emmett reaches over to high five Jasper. "I could see it in your eyes once you came back from Alaska, you were going to screw her or kill her. Maybe both. Hopefully in that order."

"Watch it." I warn, glaring over Alice's head at him. Emmett shrugs; Alice moves from my grasp back toward Jasper, but not without swatting at Emmett first. "I'm still not convinced."

"Oh, you'll want to play. It becomes addicting. There's a reason we've been doing it for so long." Jasper nods as he grabs Alice into a hug.

"He's right." Alice smiles a little too knowingly for me. "School will never be the same monotonous, soul sucking, torture again for you."

**Bella's POV**

My alarm went off and as I slapped around to stop it I had a whooshing moment of déjà vu. Was I in a car accident yesterday? With the van, right? I crack open my eyes and look at my wall calendar. Nope.

So it is true. I was deflowered on my lab table yesterday. Wow. I sit up on my bed, putting my hands through my still messy hair. _Wow_, that really happened. A feeling of wonderment and a tiny jolt of loss fill me. I sit on my bed contemplating and cataloguing all that happened yesterday and come to the conclusion that other than a sore 'garden' and the forming bruises I don't really feel much different. Why did everyone wait so long to do this? It was very anti-climatic the next day. And I hadn't even had your run of the mill de-virginization. Not that it hadn't been hot. I feel a shiver run down my spine as I think back on it.

Mmmmm…hands all over me, mouth up and down my throat, his rock hard member plowing so deep I felt like I would pass out, lifting me in the air with his crazy vamp…OMG. OMG. Edward Cullen is a vampire!

The realization slips over me and the word necrophilia tries to come to the surface but I push it down. He was not dead. I mean, he's dead, but…how do you explain all the swelling…and the thrusting.

My alarm starts shrieking out its annoying beep into the room as I continue to sit in stunned silence on my bed. Everything has changed now. I'm no longer a virgin. I can never look at Biology the same way again. And Edward Cullen is a vampire. Fuck, which must mean his whole family are vampires. How did no one notice this? Why don't I doubt that anyone was able to get close enough to notice? Why me?

"Bella?" Charlie asks through the door.

"I'm up." I call back attempting to keep my voice level.

"Have a good day kiddo." Charlie lightly raps on the door.

"You too." I answer and hear him walk down the stairs, out the door, start his car, and drive off. I stand up from my bed and stretch when I notice something odd outside my window. I look through the curtains and gasp.

Sliver Volvo. Ridiculously handsome man leaning against it, smiling at me.

My heart immediately starts to race, and my lady region gives an almighty pulse. Pain and pleasure all at once. I can't help but smile back. Maybe this day will not be as mortifying as I had foreseen.

**Edward's POV**

After spending an ungodly amount of time disinfecting every single inch of my room with q-tips and a bottle of bleach it was already time for school. My siblings, for the most part, had left me to my OCD, but I could still hear their thoughts below, the same thought. They didn't think I'd have the gall to make it to school this morning and face Bella. More importantly they were absolutely resolute in the fact that even if I did make it to school and started my courtship with Isabella that I would never tell her about the After School Special. Only Alice knew what was really going to happen. Around two in the morning she'd had a very strong vision of Bella and I smiling at each other across a table in a restaurant. Right up until the moment we had to leave she was debating if she should make a side bet against what all her siblings were thinking. But she knew better – no one would take that bet.

We had all filed out of the house and as the group of them moved toward my Volvo Alice stopped dead in her tracks and then looked toward Rose's pride and joy.

"Edward should drive alone this morning." Alice announced and everyone gave me a strange look.

"For five more cents will you tell me why, Miss Cleo?" I joked and Alice gave me a dirty look.

Then a very sly smile crossed her face and she flippantly said, "You know why."

"Five bucks says he can't even look Bella in the eyes today." Emmett laughed as he moved toward Rose's car.

"You are on." Jasper laughed and shook his hand, all while Alice was shaking her head no over and over again. Alice gave me one last look as Rose fired up the car and crystal clear I saw myself leaning against the Volvo and looking up into Bella's window. I zipped around the car and started toward her house.

I took corners at 65, loving the smell of the tires as they squealed against the pavement. The rain was splattering against the windows so hard that I was starting to worry that I was going to spin out, but before I could slow down I was a block away from Bella's house. I waited to see Charlie's cruiser pass by me and then slowly rolled up.

Between my fastidious scrubbing of every object I could get my hands on last night I could think of nothing but Bella. Her scent was still all over me, and as I moved I would inhale deeply. I'd even lost myself deep in thought as I'd taken a break after washing all my sheets in chlorine and gratified myself with the dreams of when I could lie with her again. A lab table had been incredibly erotic, but I didn't want her to think I was some kind of deviant that could only perform if the situation was kinky. I'd even spent a moment pricing California King sized beds and measuring my room to see where I could fit it. I'd have to get rid of the ottoman and push the leather couch against the far wall, it'd be a tight fit, but I could fit one in there.

I had been so lost in the fantasy of Bella being mine, wholly and completely, that I hadn't even stopped to think that she might not want me until I was about to leave in my car. There was a long moment, at least for me, but in actuality seconds for Bella, where I leaned against the car, waiting to see her in her window and thought 'what if she doesn't want me?'

For decades I'd watched the typical drama of high school coitus play out in front of me. The boys only wanting to be gratified, the girls thinking they would get married and be together forever. It was only in the past decade that the social norm had shifted a little and the girls had become just as promiscuous as the boys. Had I only been a conquest to her? Was what we shared only for that fleeting moment? Was she about to size up the next man that would bed her? I clenched my fists at the thought of it, glaring at the sidewalk when I saw a movement in the window and there she was smiling at me.

I smiled back and she gave a little wave and then moved away from the window. Moments later I heard a thump and then she was shuffling across the walkway toward me, covered in a giant coat with the fuzzy hood covering her hair. You'd think a snowstorm was about to hit at the way she was dressed.

"You know it's not that cold." I called out to her.

"Speak for yourself Cullen. I'm from Arizona this is freezing." She called back and then immediately slipped in a puddle. She righted herself but not before she'd let out a very girly shriek, and cursed the gods of the world under her breath. Of course I caught this, but kept my smirk to myself.

As she walked toward me she twirled her keys around her pointer finger and sized me up with her eyes. I watched every infinitesimal movement hoping that I could gleam some way of understanding her mind, but she continued to fascinate me with complete radio silence. How was I ever going to tell this wonderful, pure, innocent, fantastic girl about the After School Special?

**Bella's POV**

Three things happened that morning. I fell down the stairs in my rush to get ready. Falling down a flight of stairs is not a good way to start your morning. There was going to be a huge bruise on my elbow that had smacked into the wall. Strike one of Edward ever liking me. The second thing was that as I attempted to walk toward him in a nonchalant and what I had interpreted to be a sexy manner I slipped in a fucking puddle. I hate Forks, and apparently Forks hates me. Not only did I pull my back in a vain attempt to not land on my ass, I also didn't keep control of my mouth and let out an ungodly scream. And finally when I did manage to get up to him and not land directly on my fucking face I sized him up, knowing exactly what was under his clothes and looked up only to see that he had been watching me.

All thoughts of Edward Cullen wanting me in any manner other than being his carnal, one time, biology fling evaporated in front of my eyes and I started twirling my keys around my finger in an attempt to seem nonchalant instead of destitute.

"Arizona can't be that warm. Don't you get snow?" He causally asked, watching my keys swing around my finger.

"You're thinking Flagstaff. Phoenix rarely gets snow. It's the reason all the old people retire there." I gave a half smile, he was being so polite. Was he here to return my shirt or something? Because there was no way he was going to want my clumsy ass now that the sex vibes had seemed to be exercised from him.

"Seven times." Edward shot in.

"Excuse me?" I gave the keys an extra swing making them move faster around my finger.

"Snow has fallen on Phoenix seven times. The biggest snowfall being in 1933. The most recent being 1990." He listed off and then looked away.

"Wait – did you research Phoenix last night?" The keys let out a jingle on my finger, as I looked hard at him, trying to see if this fact was either endearing or stalker-esque.

"Maybe a little." He shrugged and then locked those gorgeous golden eyes of his onto me and everything felt a little fuzzy and warm, my fingers loosed their hold, and in a split second I felt the keys give one last spin and hurl from my finger.

"Shi..." I started but before I could even finish the swear word his hand snapped out and grabbed my keys millimeters away from hitting the paint job on his Volvo. "Right, you're a…"

"Bella I…" he started, speaking over me, and then held out my keys. So this was it, the moment that it all went to shit. I amended the story immediately in my head of what I'd tell my grandchildren. 'There was once a beautiful boy that I had fantastic, epic, sex with, but like all boys the next day he just came to return my shirt and moved on to the next girl. Remember this, children.'

Edward shifted on his feet and I realized I'd been lost in my little fantasy for a little to long and cleared my throat to give him his excuse to leave, but as I tried to form the words in my throat – _word vomit_.

"So were you here to return my shirt?"

"Excuse me?" He took a step back from me. I felt the blush light up my face like hot coals and ducked my head hoping the hood could cover all my shame. I had never wanted to be swallowed into the ground more than in that moment. Maybe all this damn overgrowth could come and claim me into the forest. But then he took a step toward me, his boot crunching on the gravel and lightly said,

"I already told you – I'm going to keep that."

I looked up and smirked at him, the breeze blew in our direction and swirled his expensive cologne around the two of us. I felt myself swoon again, his eyes dilated; he pressed his lips together, and took a step back.

"I apologize; we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I was wondering if you would like a ride to school this morning." He moved over toward his passenger side and opened the door, a blast of heat coming from inside of it. He'd had the car running this whole time? Damn – I needed to look into a Volvo. That shit is, like, ninja quiet.

"Really? Why would you want to take me to school?" I peeked inside the car, leather seats – it almost wasn't fair. After realizing my car would never heat up to the level I would want it, on top of having ripped up and worn out seats this was almost like candy, chocolate candy. Was he luring me into a trap, was Chris Hansen about to show up? I laughed to myself and then looked up at Edward again; he was still waiting for my answer.

"Why wouldn't I want to take you to school?" He countered and then pocketed my keys into his asphalt-black pea coat and crunched his boots around to the driver side. "Besides, I stole your keys."

"Ah, I see, this was all a ploy for you to steal my car." I swung my book bag off my shoulders and looked at him over the top of the Volvo.

"Oh," he stopped for a moment, and then nodded his head as if understanding something. "That was a joke."

"Insulting much?" I snuffed and looked over at my ancient hunk of metal. "That is a thing of art."

"Art is subjective." Edward countered and raised an eyebrow at me. How could you possibly want to smack that look off of someone's face and rape them all at the same time?

"Well," I grasped for anything, "you're making us late."

"We won't be late if you get in the car." He folded his hands on the top of the car, the wind whipping his hair around in a golden mess.

"That sounds a bit 'stranger danger' to me." I cocked my head to the side and gave him a wary look.

"Get in the car Bella." He gave me a stern look.

"Are you sure you don't want to offer me candy first?" I grinned at him.

"Get in the car Bella." He scrunched his eyebrows and I had the immediate urge to press my fingers against the lines and smooth them down. But underneath all the intimidation I could see the spark in his eyes – he was enjoying this _way_ too much.

"Help, help, stranger danger. I don't know this man." I mock called out to our empty street, looking up and down before landing a sly smile on him.

"Isabella." He growled and I instantly felt a deep throb. Oh yeah – I liked that, how could I get him to say my birth name more often? I could see the smile forming on his lips and decided not to press my luck much more.

"Fine, fine, you'd think we were an old married couple the way you drop my full name." I grumbled and slunk into the car, putting my backpack to the floor and closing the door.

As soon as the door closed I was slammed back into my seat at the sheer G-Force the car was pulling. I couldn't even hear myself think over the absolute wailing of the tires burning up on the pavement underneath us. I fumbled for my seatbelt, stabbing uncontrollably at the buckle until it finally snapped in and I took a deep, deep breath,

"FUCKING SLOW DOWN!"

The car gradually slowed until we were doing about 60, flipping around corners with far too much speed for my taste, all with a slap happy grin plastered to his face as he seemed to look through the raindrops. How can you do that? He wasn't even using his wipers? The car fishtailed a little from the rain and I screeched out,

"I know how big your cock is! You can stop now!"

Edward let out a large laugh, the sound filling the car and he slowed down to the respectable 20 MPH. My stomach still hadn't caught up to the speed and I felt the urge to vomit and held it back. Bella Swan might pass out at blood, and slip in puddles, and take basketballs to the face, but she did not puke in public. She certainly didn't puke in an expensive Volvo with a smoldering hot driver looking directly at her and not at the road.

"So is that part of your vampire-ness?" I said through my teeth, swallowing hard at the upchuck still fighting to be freed.

"Excuse me?" He turned back toward the road and frowned.

"You're not even looking at the road most of the time. Do you get super human driving capabilities as well as super human strength?" I relaxed back into the leather and took a deep breath of the cologne. If it were possible he smelled even better today. I folded my hands in my lap to stop them from grabbing his jacket and pulling his neck to my nose just to breathe him in. That would scare him off for sure. Play it cool, Bella. Be nonchalant. Don't freak out the vampire sex god.

"How are you feeling today?" He countered, his hands clenching on the steering wheel.

"So you're not going to answer any of my questions about your little secret?" I look over at him and he shrugged.

"You seem to be walking a little slowly today, are you in any pain?"

"Oh god! I'm walking funny?" I gasp and then turn back to the front. "I knew I should have taken that Vicodin."

"Why would you need to do that?" He snapped his head in my direction and pinned me to the supple leather seats with a very worried look.

"Well for starters," I begin slowly, "I took a basketball to the face in gym yesterday." I continued. No point listing all the other embarrassing mishaps I'd had just within the last ten minutes that would constitute a drug induced haze all day, despite my angry throbbing elbow.

"There's more than one?" He smirked and turned his eyes back to the road.

"Small of back and unforgiving mock marble bio table don't mix well, either."

"Ah yes," Edward smiled, and I took a deep breath in response. He wasn't even turned toward me but seeing that smile pull across his face did things to my heart that would scare cardiologists.

"I was also absolutely destroyed by my lab partner yesterday – so there is that." I casually add and then bite my lip to stop the laugh that wanted to bubble out.

"Bella," he whispered so low it seemed to rumble from his chest and I felt a flash of goose bumps spread across my skin. He turned to look at me for a moment and then we were at school. A flash of panic filled my stomach. No! We were just starting to get somewhere. I didn't have enough time this morning.

The car easily rolled into the last parking spot, like he owned it, and he threw the car into park and just sat there. I unfolded my hands and went to reach for my buckle when he gently brushed his cold fingers against the back of my hand. My stomach clenched, my breath caught, my hoo-ha pulsed and I turned my head toward him, our faces inches apart now. I licked my lips in response and his eyes flashed dark for a moment, something carnal and dangerous deep within them and he abruptly pulled back. My breath shot out fast and hard and I tensed not knowing if I had just blown the chance at a kiss or he was about to eat me. Both were weighing pretty evenly in my mind. His mouth at my throat, his hands on my body, his teeth at my neck, pleasure and pain at the same moment, I had a flashback of yesterday and felt another shudder of pleasure run down my spine.

"See you in Government." He rumbled, I trembled and then fumbled with the door handle. I didn't know what had just happened but it was both incredibly intoxicating and outrageously dangerous. I was still throbbing from the sheer sexual tension that had immediately been thrown back up between us. As I stumbled out from the car Edward casually moved around to my side, waiting for my departure. I shut the door, he beeped the alarm, and then we both looked over at the large group that was forming in the parking lot. All his siblings were sitting in a cherry red convertible of some kind, most of the boys of the school ogling it.

The first bell rang and I glanced over at Edward just for a moment, to which he nodded and then took a few steps away from me. I straightened my shoulders and adjusted my backpack, my body still shaking from our intense moment in the car.

The focus of the hoard of people had shifted from the convertible to the sight of Edward and me together. Everyone seemed to immediately turn toward their neighbor and nudge them in the ribs or start whispering fast and hard, moments away from pointing. I took a deep breath and started to make my way toward class, paying extra attention on each step. The whole school was watching; this would not be the time to land on my ass. And I swear to god as I passed that horribly indulgent convertible with all his siblings inside, the biggest one gave me the once over and then rubbed his fingers together, looking pointedly at his brother. Whatever that was about I didn't want to know, and an uneasy feeling rumbled in my stomach. Maybe I was in _way_ over my head.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't even bother listening to Alice's reassurance, or Jasper's gloating, I just pointed at Emmett and jerked my head to the side, storming out to the fields behind the school. He let out a dramatic sigh and rolled out of the car, moving after me. The second bell for classes rang out over the school and all the students started to shuffle on, their brains all buzzing with what had just passed. First, how our family could afford so many cars, second what Bella was doing in my car, and third if I was about to beat the shit out of my brother. I knew there was absolutely no way I could beat Emmett in a fight, maybe if it was to the death, but that would be counter productive and exhausting. I had one better on him, and as his thoughts filtered through the rest of the campus he knew it too.

"Stop over reacting," he called out to me, "she likes you. You don't need to do this."

"You made the universal money gesture after ogling her with your eyes! She must think we consider her a prostitute! It's vile." I moved up and grabbed the front of his jacket, twisting it in my hand until the material started to tear, "if you ruined my chances with her…"

"Edward," he grabbed my hand and easily pried it off, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself, "she likes you. You need to stop reflecting your problems onto me."

"What problems?" I sputtered and frowned looking away from him, he was right of course and that infuriated me.

"The fact that you want to kill her." Emmett laughed like it was something simple and easy to overcome. "Besides, Jasper said she wasn't insulted – she felt overwhelmed, maybe freaked out a bit. Can't really blame her. Just get it together man!" He gave me a bracing knock to the shoulder and made me stumble a little.

"I have it together," I grumbled and pushed past him. Emmett grabbed my shoulder and I stopped.

"We're cool, right? You're not going to tell Rose about that incident up in Seattle." His fingers dug into my shoulder, and I smirked,

"Yeah, we're cool."

Emmett dropped his hand and I looked back over my shoulder to finish, "for now."

"Not cool man." He called after me, the tardy bell ringing out across the campus, and I sped up to make it to my first class on time.

It had taken me about a decade to master it, but I was able to figure out that I could reach a few miles with my mind reading abilities. Most of the time I tried not to do that, instead focusing on the mundane thoughts of random students. You don't really want to know what the populous of Forks is doing every single day. But today I needed to know what Bella was thinking, or at least what all the humans around her assumed she was thinking. I filtered through the thoughts of everyone in the school until I landed on her English class, and then her row, and then the thoughts of the three students around her: Jessica, Angela, and Tyler. They had all taken glances at her and decided that she looked very upset, and to each one of them that appeared to be counter to what they had assumed to be true of her before. Flustered, distracted, worried, and angry were the prevalent thoughts running through their minds in general.

I took a look up at the board in the Calculus classroom and then quickly jotted down the answer onto the page and focused all my attention on the only three beacons of information I could gleam about my object of love and obsession. There was no point in avoiding it. I was obsessed with the girl. If I was willing to risk sucking her dry in the car this morning it was a very dangerous obsession.

Like usual Angela was paying attention, she was always an easy mind to slip into because she steadfastly focused her mind on the current situation. Jessica's mind was in an absolutely frenzy, I was not ready to tackle that yet. Interestingly enough Tyler was trying to piece it all together, and coming up blank.

_He hates her, we all saw that. Well, actually it's more like tolerates her, like the rest of us. So what happened yesterday? Bio? No – wait, after bio. They had detention. Oh shit…something happened in detention. Hmmmm…._

I rolled my eyes. You can lead a horse to water…guess Jessica was my only option. I held back the cringe I wanted to make and removed the block I'd thrown up against her letting the chatter flow through.

_Denise told me they moved to the library yesterday for the remedial class, so that means they were left alone for at least an hour. And everyone knows that you don't have to actually clean the Bunsen burners, Mr. Banner doesn't trust us. So they must have totally hooked up. God, I don't know why? What does he see in her anyway? With her pale skin – she's from Arizona! I thought she'd at least have a tan. Honestly he could do so much better – like me. Sometimes I wish he'd just come up behind me and pull my hair away from my neck and…_

Right – that was enough from Jessica. I bounced around from thought to thought, well aware of the black hole that was Bella, the only thoughts I wanted. Near the end of class, as everyone continued to struggle with the current proof in my Calculus class, I checked back in with Angela in English.

_She looks really upset. I thought she liked Edward. I'll have to talk to her later._

Old, reliable Angela. I leaned back in my seat and started counting the hairs on the back of the student's head in front of me. I thought she liked me too. So why was she so upset? I resolved to corner her the next period, Government. I usually didn't get anywhere near her, one period was enough torture for my thirst, but that was all about to change.

**Bella's POV**

I used to play this game with myself back in Arizona when I was in boring or intense situations. I would be watching all my friends get high, or being forced to sit through some horrible romcom, or listening to Renee and her current fling of the week have it out in the kitchen attempting to keep their voice down but failing miserably.

I would float away in my brain to some time in the future where all the stupid bullshit of my life would have fallen away and I would be successful and happy somewhere far away. Sometimes I was a tenured teacher at some lofty east coast ivy league, taking my lunches in the quad with my favorite students. Sometimes I was a literary agent by day and a call girl by night in the bustle of Los Angeles. Sometimes I ran a successful scuba business in Key West. Sometimes I was a macadamia nut plantation owner in Hawaii.

I, of course, knew I could never be most of those things, but that wasn't the point of the game. The point was to get as far away from the person I knew myself to be as I could. And as I sat at my desk in English, praying for the shaking in my hands to stop, I tried to come up with my best idea yet. Something in Europe, some kind of…nothing. The only thing I could see was Edward's long fingers curling around the steering wheel, the sound of the leather creaking under his tight grip, and the dark, carnal, look in his eyes.

Then it morphed, changed, twisted into other things. His fingers through my hair, his fingers scratching down my back, his hands cupping my shoulders, his lips at my neck, the Bunsen burners falling to the floor, the hiss of gas, the gravel sound as his shoes connected with the rubble of our lab table, his cool arms lifting me off the table…the class laughed. I shook myself out of the tangent my mind had wandered into, smiling with the rest of the class as they laughed at whatever the teacher had joked about, but I felt completely off balance.

What was I going to do? I didn't even recognize the girl I'd seen in the mirror that morning. Overnight Edward Cullen had stripped away all the things I thought I knew about myself and turned me into some sexual deviant that had to stop herself from molesting him in public. I couldn't even get through English, the only class I looked forward to despite the 8AM start time, without fantasizing about all the filthy things I wanted to do to him. My standby distraction game wasn't even working. Now all I could think about were all the places I wanted him to take me instead: the back of his Volvo, the janitor's closet, the back of the C building where all the smokers hid out. Public places, difficult places, totally not normal places; because suddenly I was not normal anymore.

I let my head drop down toward my desk. What was I going to do?

The class started moving and I started putting all my things away, attempting to get it together before my next class. Government. One of the two classes I had with the object of my kinky, scandalous fantasies. Luckily we didn't sit next to each other in Government, otherwise I didn't know if I'd be able to keep my hands off him. I looked up at the board for a moment and realized that I'd just spent an entire period imagining Edward in various stages of undress. I had no idea what had happened or what I was supposed to do for homework.

"Hey Angela," I leaned forward and she turned around quickly, her eyes crinkled with worry.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Ummm," I looked around at everyone putting their backpacks on. "What happened in class today?"

Angela gave me a kind smile and patted her copy of Wuthering Heights, "chapter 15."

"Right, and we should read 16 for class tomorrow?" She nodded. Maybe I hadn't wasted the entire period. When you read the classics as many times as I have there are no questions thrown at you that are trick ones. Pissed the teachers off, but it left me an hour to wonder if all those yoga lessons Renee had made me take with her would finally pay off.

The classroom emptying, I shoved everything haphazard into my book bag and rounded out of the class moving toward Government when I ran into a wall.

"Oh damn it." I rubbed my forehead, wondering how I'd managed to make a complete 180 into the wall when I noticed shiny black pea coat buttons. "Oh…you."

"And how goes chapter 15 of Wuthering Heights?" Edward asked and grabbed my book bag effortlessly. I crossed my arms, not appreciating the commandeering of my belongings.

"First my car, now my book bag?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and a sly, sexy little half smile crept across his mouth. I fought the urge to tackle him to the floor right there. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because his eye dilated again and then we both turned to the sound of Jessica running smack into the back of Tyler, both ogling what was going on with Edward and me. With the softest touch of my arm he guided me toward Government.

"Here I was thinking I was being chivalrous." He shifted our backpacks.

"Newsflash – chivalry is dead." I sidestepped another group of stunned onlookers as we walked across the quad toward class.

"That really is such a shame, I'm holding my breath for a comeback." He smirked and two immediate retorts exploded in my head. Do I go with the 'you're dead' one or do I go with the 'you're old' one? I had already had a Chris Hansen morning, better stick with the theme.

"Is that reminiscent of your time in the 40's?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His smile faltered. Not old enough.

"The 20's?" I pushed, the smile fell off his face completely, but he still looked snarky. How old could this man possibly be? I mean I know vampires can live forever and everything but – are we talking 1700's here? Did he hang with Benjamin Franklin?

"Did you know Thomas Jefferson?" I tried and he snapped his head toward mine.

"Really, Bella?"

I threw my hands up, defensively, watching another group of students stop mid-stride to watch us move back into the hallway only a few classrooms away from Government.

"You're the one keeping all the secrets from me!" I argued back and made to move into the Government classroom quickly, so I didn't grope him, when he leaned toward me, his hand landing next to my head on the doorjamb for our classroom, leaned forward, my back connected with the doorjamb as all thoughts and breath froze within me and he whispered into my ear,

"1918."

Sex, he was exuding pure sex at that moment. I still had no idea how he managed to smell better every time I saw him, literally only an hour apart and I was ready to mount him. I could see the muscles in his chest moving across his tight, black, v-neck t-shirt. Just when I was about to start hyperventilating, he pulled back and handed me my book bag.

I grabbed it with numb hands nodding, "Right."

"Right?" He gave me a long look, everyone rubbernecking their way into the classroom. I took a deep cleansing breath and snapped off the first thing I could scramble to my frontal lobe,

"That explains the stranger danger vibe."

With a quick smile I gave his rock hard arm a pat and moved into the classroom making my way to the far back. He stalked in a few moments later, glanced at his sister, and then they both snapped back toward the front, seeming agitated. So Jessica was right, he could read minds. But apparently not mine. And that was a _very_ good thing.

It was strange. I'd had a clear view of Edward for over a month now in Government and yet I'd never really looked at him before. He'd shrugged off his large peacoat to reveal that he was wearing another jacket underneath – and he thought I overdressed. Then I noticed his sister had a similar manner of dress. It was almost like they were trying to cover every inch of skin without it looking weird. Guess that was easy in Forks. They kept inclining their heads toward each other throughout class, but it was subtle, almost natural looking. I was assuming they were having some kind of mental conversation, one that he was losing, because his shoulders became tenser and tenser as the class went on.

There were little things too. The way the highlights in his hair would catch on the overhead lights, how delicately he scribbled things down onto the paper, how he'd kick his feet out under the seat in front of him trying to act casual, but the lines in his shoulders and the shape of his body told another story. There was this way he would pause when the teacher would ask him a question, it wasn't a long pause but it was enough, at least I thought, for him to be able to grab the answer right out of our teacher's head. Which led me to think if he even knew anything at all or he just knew all the answers because he was a cheater. That thought made me laugh and then I stopped myself. No, there was no way he was a cheater. He was smart, maybe too smart for me.

A ball of paper landed on my desk and I casually opened it up to see Mike's familiar scrawl:

_Take a picture it will last longer._

I grabbed my pen and scribbled down:

_Jealous much? Don't throw this back at me, I don't want to get in trouble._

Mike had a habit of sending me these little gossip balls, as I liked to call them. It was his very pathetic attempt to get my attention. At first it was nice to feel so included, even to feel wanted, but it got pretty boring fast with a school this small. Apparently I was the only person worth gossiping about now. The ball flew back onto my desk and I let out a sigh. Edward's shoulders tensed up immediately and his sister snapped her head at him and then back to the front. I opened the letter back up:

_So you're with Cullen now? I don't like him Bella._

I reached down into the inside pocket of my bag, pulled out my lighter, and watched Mike's eyes go wide. I'm not a smoker, but back in Arizona all my 'friends' were. And there was always someone in need of a light. It made me seem slightly needed. With a single flick of my thumb a large flame erupted from the purple bic lighter and I held it close to the paper. I really didn't want to start a fire in the middle of Government but I would to make a point.

"Fine! Fine!" Mike hissed at me and I glared at him and shoved it all back down into the bottom of my bag. Edward's sister looked back at me with a barely concealed smile and with a small tap from Edward turned back to the front. Now that was strange. How did she know what was going on? Could all vampires read minds? Could she read mine? I needed to get to the bottom of this.

The bell rang soon after that and as Mike sulked off in front of me I found Edward waiting outside the classroom.

"Lunch?" He asked.

"Lunch." I responded deciding then and there that I was totally riding him in the back of his Volvo at lunch. Food was overrated.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This might be thinly veiled so I'd rather give credit than get flames. Plus this is possibly the funniest Twilight _ANYTHING_ I've ever read:

h t t p : / / oxymoronassoc . livejournal . com / 462027 . h t m l

"Friend" - I hope the adventures of Edward and Bella are still keeping you entertained!

Stephanie O - You are fantastic! Thank you for all your fast and hilarious editing!


	3. Chapter 3

**The After School Special**

_~Chapter 3~_

**Edward's POV**

_Now? Can I talk to her now?_

"No," I hissed under my breath at her.

_Edward you are an old, old, prude. Besides you know we're going to be friends. It's only a matter of time._

"Why are you so insufferable?" I snapped and sat down at my desk, it groaned a bit at the force I inflicted on it and it sent me even more toward the edge of my control. Instead of answering back Alice just shot me image after image of her and Bella laughing, talking, shopping, hanging out in her room back at the house, lounging on the large white couches in the living room, driving around town, and pestering me.

As if I needed another reason to feel old? Bella had already made that perfectly clear. While I had thought my reveal would be worthy of at least a little respect she had instead made it sound like I was some child molester and yet, at the same time, seemed incredibly turned on by me. I would never understand this girl. It was impossible to tell what she was feeling when I couldn't read her mind. Alice immediately started bombarding me with more of her ridiculous fantasies of what she and Bella would do once they were best friends.

_Alice and Bella driving up to Port Angeles, Alice and Bella laughing at some funny impression at the lunch table, Alice and Bella stealing records from my room, Bella in the janitor's closet, pushing brooms out of the way, the buttons on her deep blue blouse flying off into the semi-darkness as her hair fell into her eyes, she looked up, and smirked._

I snapped my head to my sister and she looked over at me, stunned. Immediately thinking,

_If vampires could blush. So – can I entice you into a side bet for the After School Special particularly about the janitor's closet?_

"Absolutely not!" I snarled. "And can you at least try to keep those thoughts out of your mind?" I quickly whispered to her and Alice snapped back to the front, offended, and yelled at me in her brain,

_Oh you think it's so easy do you? Perhaps I'll just spend the whole period having a daydream about Jasper and see how well YOU can block that!_

And without wasting a moment she immediately dove into a particularly scarring rendezvous she'd had with her husband. It was particularly scarring because I had walked in on it in _my_ bathroom. I immediately tried to block her by franticly searching the brains of everyone else in the room. Of course, loud and clear, next to the only blank spot in the room, was Mike Newman's Neanderthal droning.

_I just don't understand it, how could she like Cullen? He's weird looking, goth even. Nah, maybe emo, he's always got this look on his face like he just witnessed a murder or something. Could she not look at him for more than one second? She's been staring at the back of him since we got in here._

I quickly scanned the rest of the students around Bella trying to see if Mike's assessment was true and it would appear so. Bella seemed to be staring directly at the back of my head and for the most part her fellow students couldn't understand if it was in anger or intrigue. I was at a loss as well. After her highly inappropriate joke I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to gauge what my love, my life, my obsession was thinking.

_It's just totally unfair. Anyone – he could have had anyone in the town even and he picks the new girl. He's never even acknowledged that anyone in this town existed before she showed up! This was supposed to be _my_ year and suddenly Cullen and his emo attitude swoop the only attractive girl in the school right out from under me? What is it about him? She seriously is going to burn a hole in the back of his head. That's it._

It took everything within my control not to jump out of my seat and smack Mike Newman's fragile little skull against the disgusting overused carpet of the government classroom. His final thoughts alluded to action and absolutely anything he was going to say or do to Bella would be out of the question. This whiny, puny, excuse of a man was not worthy of a second of her time and despite not openly admitting to my beloved just how deep my obsession went, I would be willing to risk her initial fear of my love to stop any kind of discomfort from the dolt Newton. But before I could spring into action Newton thought:

_Take a picture it will last longer._

I grabbed the edge of my desk to keep my laughter from ringing out in the classroom. The pressed wood started to crack under my fingers and Alice shot me a warning look. Newton crumbled up his angsty note and tossed it onto Bella's desk. It only took a moment for her to sigh, loudly, scribble something back and toss it at his desk.

_Alright – that was fast – this can only be great news…_Jealous much?_ WHAT? No...that's not…_Don't throw this back at me, I don't want to get in trouble._ Son of a BITCH! This is worse than I thought. She likes him, I mean really likes him. I'm so screwed. What the hell is it with that d-bag? Fine, let's figure it out…_So you're with Cullen now? I don't like him Bella._ Should I add that he reminds me of an emo Spiderman? Nah…let's see her talk her way out of this one._

Newton tossed the ball back toward Bella's desk and I froze in anticipation at what she was going to come up with next. Most mature and sane men would have understood plainly that she did not want to speak with them after a note like that. Newton was another breed of moron. Any attention was good attention in his eyes and the fact that he could not believe that Bella would ever like me baffled his poor brain. I tempted the thought of revealing to Mike just how much Bella _liked _me and exactly what she uttered in breathy groans as she was satisfied by me yesterday, but my meat stick had other ideas and thumped against the desk. Alice shot a glare over toward me; I curled my shoulders to stop from groaning and was quickly met with the sound of a lighter and Mike's panicked thoughts,

_FIRE! JESUS! Don't light it on fire! Fuck!_

"Fine, fine," Mike hissed under his breath and slumped back into his seat, rejected and deflected. Bella's surrounding classmates watched in frozen shock as she shoved the note and lighter into her backpack and calmly looked back toward the front. Their brains were buzzing with what they just thought they had witnessed. It seemed almost like the stuff of legend to them – no one lights something on fire in Government! Alice's thoughts forced their way into my brain,

_She's perfect Edward! Please let me talk to her!_

I shook my head no, she turned around and smiled at Bella anyway, having full knowledge of what had just occurred from a vision that had briefly flashed of the ball actually catching flame and setting Rebecca Krall's hair on fire. I almost felt bad denying her but I could barely understand who Bella was myself; I didn't want Alice to complicate the matter. And more importantly I wanted Bella all to myself – for obvious reasons. My pants grew tighter and I tried to think of anything that would ensure I didn't walk around campus with a raging hard-on. I tapped Alice on the shoulder and she turned around, cursing me up and down in Spanish and then French and then Japanese in her thoughts. Then my sister left me with a final thought moments before the bell was supposed to ring,

_You just wait. You won't be able to hoard her to yourself for much longer. She'll be mine soon enough._

For whatever reason her words shot right to my hard-on and I forwent any kind of illusion that I wouldn't be sporting serious wood walking to my next class. My siblings did not know the details of my tryst with my beloved Bella – but Alice's words hit far too close to home. I'd had that same thought yesterday and it had produced the best day of my entire existence. My dick throbbed in my pants, aching to plow into her again and I took a deep breath and made my way out of the classroom. I couldn't wait any longer; I didn't want a single second to lapse between us if I could manage it. We might not have every class together, but we did have lunch together.

Her blood hit me like a bullet train as she made her way out of the classroom. I grabbed onto the wall, digging my fingers into the cinderblock, forcing myself not to touch her, not to grab her, not to sink my teeth into her neck and tried to ask as calmly as possible,

"Lunch?"

She looked up at me through her lashes, her deep brown eyes searching my face for something and then just as quickly she nodded and replied,

"Lunch."

She left without another word and I dug my fingers deeper into the wall to stay the deep urge within me to chase her down and suck her dry. The campus was going to be reduced to rubble if I managed to pull this off, crumbling away from my hands alone. Maybe Emmett had been right after all – fuck her or kill her, hopefully in that order. I shook my head quickly, trying to clear it. Mike Newman gave me a strange look down the hall and I tried to smile back.

_Ugh. Fuck he's creepy! I'll never understand women._

Mike turned and left and I heard the pieces of the broken wall fall from my fingers as I forced myself to go to my next class. Perhaps two periods apart would relax the urge to kill Bella. I rolled my eyes – who was I kidding? Nothing would stop the urge to kill Bella. My cock gave an almighty pump against my jeans and the urge to murder my beloved subsided. Interesting.

**Bella's POV**

I had never really considered how lucky I was to be moderately smart. I'm not saying Doogie Howser smart here, but smart enough that I didn't have to try that hard in anything other than math. Seriously – fuck math. But I realized, as I wasted another entire period thinking about Edward, that it was a good thing I was smart because otherwise I would have been fucked. The ability to be able to go home and just look at my homework and do it would work in my favor this week, possibly the rest of this semester, because I was starting to think I would never learn again. How could you learn when an ungodly ripped vampire was giving you smoldering looks all day long? How could you learn when, literally, all you could think about was how much you wanted to pull his hair and make him scream your name? Honestly – it's impossible.

So it was with actual relief that I started to pack up all my belongings near the end of fourth period before I was about to go to lunch. Lunch. With Edward. While the rest of the school was watching. My stomach dropped out, I dropped my pen, and looked blankly up at the board. Oh my – this might be a big mistake. There were several different reasons this was a big mistake. First being that I wasn't very well equipped to deal with social pressure, one on one pressure totally fine, but all 200 pairs of eyes staring me down at lunch made me want to vomit. The second reason this could potentially be a big mistake was because I was fairly certain that Edward wanted to eat me – and not in the way that made my panties wet. No – I was pretty sure that the vampire side of my lusty fuck buddy was always a few moments away from sucking the life force from me. But whatever made him look and act like a human was keeping that in check. How much of a check was…troubling. The third reason this was a very bad idea was that despite all this evidence that would lead me to believe I was making a mistake I still didn't care. I needed to find him, push him somewhere a little more private, and rape him. I was going to rape him – he wasn't going to have a choice.

I laughed to myself a little and then continued shoving everything into my bag. Oh, Edward Cullen – you have no idea what's about to hit you. I slung my bag over my shoulder and tried to hide my smile as I walked out into the crowded hallways. Since it was lunchtime they were usually a little more claustrophobic, and just as I had expected everyone was whispering about me as I made my way toward the cafeteria. I lowered my eyes for a moment to try and just book it toward lunch and whatever was going to await me, when I ran into a brick wall again. I let out an embarrassing grunt, my bag slipped down my shoulder, and despite the pain in my nose I smiled and looked up expecting to see Edward, opening my mouth to say,

"We need to stop running into…"

NOT EDWARD. That confirmed at least one theory of mine; their whole family seemed to be made of cold, hard as fuck, slightly sparkling, stone. I fought the urge to run; because of all the Cullens to slam into I had stumbled into Rosalie. Bad, bad, bad idea. I had seen girls sobbing in the bathroom because Rosalie had raised an eyebrow at them. She was able to reduce Lauren, the undisputed mean girl of the school, into a blithering, splotchy mess at the tiniest of gestures. If Lauren was the queen bee of this school then Rosalie Hale was the exterminator.

The hallway hushed into near stillness, and I couldn't tell if it was because I was about to pass out or everyone was stunned into silence. I zeroed my eyes onto her and she raised an eyebrow at me, crossed her arms over her chest, silver bracelets jingling in the noiseless hallway, and tilted her head to the side a bit. My brain started screaming for oxygen and I took a very shallow breath not quite knowing if I should run or just wait for her to reduce me to tears. I tried to raise my heel and it was plastered to the ground, so there would be no running. And then to my utter horror Rosalie opened her mouth; she _never_ talks to anyone, and said,

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is with you."

The hallway started to go dark around the edges for me and I took a deeper breath to make sure I didn't pass out when I felt it start to form, deep in my stomach. Panic bubbled in my throat; I tried to bite my tongue to stop it, but – _word vomit_.

"Neither do I."

The hallway gasped, sucking any oxygen that I might have used to ensure I didn't face plant from the terror ripping through my limbs right now. I envisioned myself being one of the fainting sheep that just straight up fall to the floor at the slightest scare. I hoped I wouldn't piss my pants as I was rendered unconscious by my fear. Rosalie dropped her arms and took a step toward me,

"Who do you think you are?" She snarled at me, and I barely contained the tiny meep that wanted to escape my throat. Little did all my stunned fellow students know, I was privy to the information that Rosalie Hale was capable of ripping my head right off my neck and crunching my skull in this very moment if she wanted to. Franticly I wished that Edward could read my mind because I would have been screaming out for him to rescue me. But instead my stupid, fucking, mouth decided to betray me again,

"Who do you think _you_ are?"

Great – so now I was just parroting her, like a god damn three year old. The world started to fade around the corners, going to black, I took another shallow breath, and Rosalie took a final step toward me and glared down at me from her three inch heels, a heavy amount of perfume filled my senses, I looked up into her terrifying amber eyes, and asked all the gods of the universe to at least make it quick, when some kind of steel bar wrapped around my chest and dragged me about five inches away from Rosalie,

"Play nice Rose." Edward laughed at her, but the tension was so thick in the hallway that I felt wet, like I was drowning. I was barely hanging on to consciousness as their huge brother, and Rosalie's boyfriend, came over and wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulders and loudly announced to the hallway,

"I'm starving, babe. Let's go."

Rosalie glared at me one more time and then promptly turned on her heels and stormed off down the hallway. Edward scooped my things off the floor, wrapped his arm around my waist this time, and drug me out of the hallway into the light misting rain that was covering the whole parking lot in a sheen of water. The doors swung shut behind us, the hallway exploded in noise, I heard quite a few 'holy shits', and was then deposited against a building where I started to suck in deep, panicked breaths.

"Are you hyperventilating?" Edward demanded, crouching down to see my face. I held up a finger and tried to suck in another deep breath. Hyperventilating didn't even begin to describe the amount of panic pumping through my blood stream. Rosalie Hale almost murdered me in the hallways of Forks High School. I pushed away from the wall and tipped my face up into the rain, trying to make myself calm down,

"Your sister is going to kill me, right?"

"Not unless I get there first." Edward growled and I abandoned the rain to look at him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME?" I screamed at him and took a few staggering steps backward shuffling madly out into the rain.

"HER!" He yelled back and then threw his hands out in front of himself in the kind of gesture a bad guy makes once you've disarmed him. I continued to stumble out into the rain, my boots getting drenched in the puddles covering the parking lot. Just then sky seemed to open up above me and slapped me with a wave of ice-cold rain. I threw my hands up into the sky and started shaking my head,

"Why?"

"Bella," Edward called out after me and moved out into the rain from the covering of the building. I just kept stumbling away from him, knowing I was about to trip and fall at any moment. I didn't know what to think anymore, this was more than I had signed up for, this was more than I had expected when I decided to fuck my lab partner.

"This isn't going to work, Edward." I called out to him and continued to move toward the cars in the parking lot, I looked behind me and saw him stand still in a large puddle for a moment, the rain drenching him, making him look even more delicious somehow. The way the rain fell on his hair and got his peacoat all glistening made my stomach flip and I let out a frustrated groan.

Quickly he covered the space between us and I gasped aloud at how fast he moved, it was like a blur, and it reminded me of how quickly he had moved in the biology room yesterday, and yesterday felt like it had happened years ago after the morning I'd had. I felt weary, I felt horny, I felt utterly panicked at the whole situation.

"Don't say that. I'm sorry. My sister – she's just…she's jealous." He stammered and I looked up at him. Edward was not a stammer kind of guy. He was the cool, collected, James Dean, Sebastian from _Cruel Intentions_ kind of guy – dangerous, borderline bad guy, wrong for good girls. I swallowed hard and took another step backward trying to keep space between us and bumped into the back of a car. Thunder and lightning cracked above our heads, I looked up at the sky briefly, and then wiped all the rain out of my face. I was drenched now, the rainwater starting to get into my bones.

"I l…like you," I stuttered with a shiver, "but this is c…c…crazy!"

"I know. I know it's crazy. This wasn't supposed to happen Bella. I was supposed to stay away from you." He pleaded and took another step toward me.

"What?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself trying to trap some body heat as the rain continued to pour down onto us.

"I know you remember." He said and looked intently at me. I shivered hard and it hit me, that look on his face that first day, about one hundred times more intense than the look he'd given me in the car this morning. Then he was gone, gone for days after that, and finally came back and pretended like I didn't exist up until yesterday.

"What happened? Why did you c...change your mind?"

"I…" he started, stopped, looked away for a moment, and then looked back at me, searing me to the ground with the look in his eyes alone. "I couldn't stay away from you."

The sky ignited with lightning and I huddled against the car, and then jumped away from it in the next moment.

"What?" Edward quickly asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lightning. I'm probably going to conduct it right to me knowing my l…luck." I stammered. "Escaping my near death experience with the v…van, managing to somehow have you not k…kill me on the first day, your sister wants to kill me, you w…want to kill me…" I trailed off and sat on the bumper of the car, putting my head in my hands, letting the rain pelt me. There was a very long pause and I let out a huge groan between my fingers and looked up at him.

"That's the p...part where you tell me you don't want to kill me!"

"Bella…" he started and I stood up and shoved him. Well, I thought I'd shoved him but he didn't move because he was heavier than a car.

"LIE!" I screamed at him. "Fuck – please lie to me!"

"I'm not going to kill you Bella." He calmly said and took another step toward me, only a step away from me now.

"Damn it – now I don't know if you're lying." I moaned and shivered again. Could this day get any stranger? Edward filled the space between us, that heavenly imported cologne that he wears seeming to saturate me, filling my nose and mouth, he reached out a tentative hand toward me and put it on my shoulder.

"Bella, if I were going to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

I looked up through my rain soaked hair at him, I could feel every splash against my soaked jacket, my heart was racing, my blood was pounding in my ears, steam was escaping from under my clothes from how cold the rain was, my feet wanted to run, planting hard into the ground so I could spring away, and yet…

"So why haven't you?" I locked my eyes onto his golden ones, refusing to look away until I started to get some answers.

"I'd tell you, but I don't want to scare you away." He simply answered, not looking away either, the raindrops bouncing off his jacket.

"Trust me, we've gotten past the scary part now." I snapped back, the corner of his mouth turned up as if he was suppressing that crooked smile of his that made my have an infarction. My teeth started to chatter in my mouth and I stood to move away from him.

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry, I apologize for all the confusion and hurt I've brought you. My sister was out of line, she knows better but she's just," Edward let out a very long sigh, "extremely vain."

"Now you're just lying to m…me to spite me." I chattered and pushed off the car. "Like Rosalie Hale would think I was prettier than her."

"It's a very complicated situation Bella, I don't want to…" he trailed off.

"Scare me off?" I finished and moved up right into his space, he froze in front of me, the buttons on his peacoat clinked against my zipper and I finished in a low whisper, "It's too bad, I had plans for you."

I took a step to my left, took a step forward, brushing against his arm as I started to move past him and tried to stop the whole body shiver I wanted to have, when his arm flung out behind him to catch me. His fingers wrapped around my hip, he easily turned me toward him because of the slippery pavement, and then ran his free hand along my cheek, grabbed the back of my head and pulled me right to his lips.

I resisted – for a moment - until his second hand abandoned my hip to move up to cup my cheek, he pressed his lips harder against mine, the rain poured down on us, his cologne swirled around in the wind picking up from the storm, and then his hands dropped to pull me closer and I gave up. My arms snapped around his neck, I pressed against his chest, I ran my tongue against his bottom lip, his hips pushed toward me, I could feel how hard he was, and then we stumbled back against the car and I let out a groan against his mouth.

His hands started running up under my shirt, cold fingers against my damp skin, I shivered against him, clutching him harder, he moved down toward my neck and took a deep breath and then reached into his back pocket and the car that I was leaning against let out a loud beep. I pulled away from him and looked up into his face,

"Volvo?"

"I was thinking something a little different." He grinned, the smile spreading across his face, and I looked down at what I was pinned against. Red. Ostentatious red. I threw my head back and started laughing up into the rain. His lips immediately found my neck and started leaving gentle kisses between the deep breaths he was taking. I started to heat up, more steam escaping from my clothes, and without warning Edward grabbed me up off the ground, moved us toward the car, threw open the door, and gestured for me to enter the back seat of his cunt of a sister's car. I gladly slid right in and started unzipping my jacket.

Edward glided in right after me, closing the door, arming the car, and shrugging out of his peacoat. Clothes started coming off fast after that. I threw my hoodie toward the front seat, his overshirt made its way toward the dash, I gave him a grin before I tossed my long sleeve thermal toward the floor. Just down to our undershirts and jeans I gave him a smile and he moved toward the middle seat, I threw a leg over him, straddled his lap and felt his lips immediately hit my chest. His fingers ran up under my shirt, brushing against my clammy skin, I leaned toward him, letting out a deep sigh that filled the back window with fog.

He was growing harder and harder against my thigh, and my hoo ha started to pulse with anticipation. It knew what was coming, and there was no way it was going to be denied. Pressing against his chest as leverage I ran my other hand down toward his magnificent marble meat stick and cupped it in my hand.

"Christ, Bella," he groaned against my neck and pulled back taking a deep breath. I started to rub my hand along the length of it and his hands twitched underneath my undershirt and I heard the distinctive rip.

"Trying to rip all my clothes off again?" I whispered into his ear, the shirt ripped some more and I felt him pulse against my hand. The windows were fogging, slowly shielding us from the outside world. Edward pulled my shirt up toward my bra and then finally over my head, my wet hair smacked against my back. His lips went right for my cleavage, and I went right for his zipper. Every single click down he groaned against my red bra, and when I reached the bottom he shifted us, setting me down onto the seat, my head resting against the door, and made quick work of getting my jeans off.

"They're red too? You're trying to kill me." He whispered to my panties, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his head down toward my now bare stomach. His cold lips ran across the top band of my chonies, as he fumbled with his own jeans, keeping his blue boxers on, and ran his tongue in a circle around my hipbone. I couldn't help it, I pressed up against his mouth, my body giving a shudder of want, I felt a rush of blood down toward the part of me that was aching for him, and let out a loud sigh. Edward hooked his thumb up under my panties and promptly pulled them off. They were tossed somewhere toward the front of the car, and I felt the car start to get muggy. All the windows were fogged completely over, I was starting to warm up from all the lust pounding through me, I lifted my head from the ledge on the door and locked eyes with him.

"You are like crack to me Bella."

"Get your fix then." I heaved, and watched as he gripped the headrest of the passenger seat, the metal bending toward the dash.

"Jesus." He breathed and then pressed himself up toward the ceiling and resituated so he could slide an arm under me and lift me from my semi-laying position. I was pushed against the back of the driver's seat for a moment so he could slide back into the middle seat, and then he pulled me back into his lap. He still hadn't freed his member from his boxers, but it seemed like it was about to rip through the fabric at any moment. The car heated up further, I felt sweat start to bead all down my back and looked down at him for a moment,

"We better hurry this up, now I'm starting to overheat."

Without missing a beat he reached over and punched out the back window of his sister's car.

Freezing air filled the car and my whole body shivered, but I couldn't tell if it was from the vandalism or the wind. Probably the vandalism, because my hand frantically searched for his dick without missing another beat. Once I had it in my hand he let out a groan against my chest and started kissing anything in front of him, I moved up onto my knees, tilted his dick into position and slowly lowered myself down onto him. Any notion I'd had that our tryst yesterday would make this any less painful went right out the window. The new position made him seem even bigger than yesterday and it felt like it took a good thirty seconds until I was sitting back down in his lap.

Edward had gone very still, just shallow breathing and wide eyes watching me. I stayed completely still for a moment just attempting to get my bearings and composure when I felt him pulse inside me and we both groaned and moved toward each other, his arms wrapping around my chest, his mouth finding my collarbone, my forehead dropping down toward his shoulder, one of my hands running up into his hair, scratching my nails all the way up. I started to move up off his dick and he let out a gasping breath against my collarbone,

"Please, Bella."

That was all the encouragement I needed, I started riding up and down his manhood as fast as my lady garden could handle. It was still sore from yesterday, but at this point I was just too turned on not to, and I could feel him already start to harden further inside me.

"Not yet," I hissed into his ear and pulled his head back with a good tug on his hair. Our eyes met, he shifted a bit under me, and when I moved back down this time it hit my g-spot and I released his hair and almost collapsed against him. His hands moved down my back to under my ass and he started to move me up and down with his own strength, which probably meant nothing to him but it was way fucking hot to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just let him move me, riding each rippling wave that rocked my body, the curling, tightening energy in the pit of my stomach growing with each pass. It had to be impossible to keep reaching this close to climax without spontaneously combusting.

"So close," I whispered into his ear, my breath hitching with each move, and he started moving me faster, my arms tightened around him, I forced myself to lift my head and look into his face. The shift in position is what finally did me in, I looked deep into his eyes for one more ride up and down his dick, and when I came down a second time, everything went white.

Had I died? I didn't know. I lost the ability to see anything, and then my breath caught and I couldn't stop the building, guttural groan that rumbled from my stomach and pushed out through my clenched jaw as I shook and pulsed against him. The whole school could have gathered around the car at this point and I wouldn't have known, he had sent me to some other place. There was no way I was still in this car; I was in some kind of sex dimension where you lose all ability to control your mind. And I just kept cumming, it wouldn't stop, a sob start to form at the back of my throat. Why was I crying? I had no idea; it was just too fucking good. I didn't want it to stop. I was still half moaning half screaming, with tears starting to well and fall down my face. If this is what it felt like to get high I could understand why so many people destroyed their lives. There was nothing like this on earth.

I couldn't tell how long I was lost in orgasm-land, but the next conscious moment I had was when Edward just ripped his shirt off and lifted me completely off his dick, my shoulders and head smacking against the canvas top of the car, as he wrapped his shirt around his dick and unloaded.

"Fuck!" He let out a long groan against my bare stomach, and then slowly lowered me back down onto his lap. I leaned against his chest as we both sat there gasping for air in the car, the rain continuing to pound the roof, the wind sending a handful of raindrops into the seat next to us every few seconds. I leaned my forehead against his cool shoulder and tried to compose myself. That had been fast and hot, and I felt more spent than I did yesterday. Despite his skin not being warm, or soft, or supple, I still felt the deep pull of sleep at the back of my mind. I could just close my eyes, and we could drift off into sleep, if vampires could sleep.

And then the bell rang for lunch. I sat up quickly knocking my head against the roof,

"Fuck me."

"Again?" Edward grinned and I rolled my eyes,

"You should add that into your stand up."

We heard the double doors to the main hallway bang open and the noise of students complaining as they saw all the rain. Carefully Edward deposited me in the seat next to him and then leaned forward into the front seat and started grabbing all our clothes up. He handed me my panties, jeans and my soaked through thermal, and then stopped.

"What?" I asked shimmying into my panties.

"You can't change back into those wet clothes." He looked around the car again and pulled his long sleeve shirt from the front seat and handed it to me.

"It's okay, I'll manage." I pulled my damp jeans back on. Wearing his clothes would be the number one indication that what the two of us had been doing at lunch had absolutely nothing to do with eating.

"Please, take it." He extended it out again. "Besides changing into those wet clothes and being forced to stay in that drafty bio lab could give you the onset of hypothermia."

"I highly doubt that, but thank you Dr. Cullen for your observation." I laughed and started digging around for my still dripping jacket.

"Well, I _would_ know, because I hold three medical degrees." He said as he struggled into his jeans.

"You're fucking with me, right?" I crossed my arms over my bra. This was starting to get ridiculous. How often could you screw someone without knowing absolutely anything about them? Did this make me some kind of booty call? Or worse…was I a prostitute now? No – no money had been exchanged. So that just made me a slut. Wonderful.

"No," Edward said very slowly, and then looked away.

"Alright," I ground out between my teeth and forced my wet thermal and wet jacket back on. "This was great and everything but maybe you should stay away from me. I don't make it a habit of fucking strangers."

"Bella, please." Edward reached across the seat and put a hand on my leg. "I wasn't being facetious yesterday when I said I thought I had gone about this all wrong. I hadn't intended on…"

"When were you born?" I demanded.

"June 20, 1901." He quickly answered. I blanched for a second but fought through it,

"When did you become a vampire?"

"Sometime in 1918, I don't remember the date, I was dying from Spanish Influenza." He said as he turned toward me and leveled his eyes with laser-like focus on my face.

"Spanish Infa-what? No. Never mind. Who changed you?"

"Carlisle – you've met him, he works at the hospital."

I shook my head for a moment, how could this whole stupid town not pick up on the fact that this family was weird for a bad reason, not a rich reason? It was right in front of their faces the whole time. I was starting to doubt the intelligence level of the community of Forks. Edward shifted a little in his seat, seemingly uncomfortable and the next list of questions I had bubbled to the surface,

"You're all vampires?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"You all eat humans?" I swallowed hard after my question.

"No!" Edward put his hands up again and then leaned forward toward me, "we're sort of…vegetarian vampires."

"How is…what?" I shook my head and leaned back away from him.

"We don't drink from humans. We kill animals. I wasn't lying Bella. I am not going to kill you."

"Then why does it look like you're going to sometimes? I can see it in your eyes." I added pointing a finger at him.

"Your blood," he stopped and took a very deep breath, closing his eyes, and then focused back on me, "I have been a vampire for almost 100 years, Bella, and never – _never_ – have I smelled blood like that. It's like you were made just to tempt me, to test me, made for me alone. And sometimes it hits me and it's very hard not to want to taste it. But I won't. I won't do it."

"That's why I'm crack to you?" I carefully asked.

"No," he smiled and shook his head. "There is an entirely different reason you're like crack to me."

"I see," I felt a single side of my mouth rise in the beginning of a grin and stopped myself. I still had way too many questions. "You can read minds?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"So can your sister? The tiny one – Alice?" I was shot back to Government this morning as they had seemed to have some wordless conversation.

"No," Edward leaned back in the seat and ran a hand through his very tousled hair. "Only I can read minds. I'm one of the only vampires that can, I believe."

"You can read everyone's mind? Every human and vampire on earth?" I tried to make my mind go completely dark. If he had been reading my mind this whole time I was screwed and he was a filthy little liar.

"Not yours." He turned and looked at me, still leaning back in the seat. "As horribly frustrating as that is, I can't read your mind, _only _your mind."

I let out a long sigh, and leaned back myself. We heard the second bell for lunch. I had thousands of questions for him, and we were running out of time. All the fog in the car had evaporated, leaving just the two of us, sitting inside his sister's ruined car, rain slapping in and hitting Edward on one side as I was curled up in my wet clothes on the other side. Students were making a break for it, scrambling toward their next class, shouts and girly screams echoing up toward us in the parking lot, and I looked over at Edward again. Edward Cullen – my lab partner. Except he wasn't, he was a vampire, and a mind reader, and old enough to remember Model-T Fords and incredibly good at fucking the shit out of me. Suddenly Biology didn't seem that important anymore,

"Can we ditch class?" I asked and he pressed his lips together for a moment, thinking about it.

"We shouldn't." He slowly said, as if testing to see if I was about to freak out at his decision.

"You don't exactly strike me as a goody two shoes." I countered and raised an eyebrow at him. Edward looked away for a moment, seeming lost in his thoughts and then blinked.

"You're right." He nodded, slipped on his overshirt, picked up his peacoat and handed it to me. "Put this on, and meet me at my Volvo."

Edward exited the car, I shrugged into the jacket, swooning at the cologne that wafted up from it, and let the shiver from the last of my orgasm rip through me. I pulled the coat closer and took a moment to actually think about what I was about to do. Did I really need to know all these answers? Should I be forcing some…vampire to take me to a secluded area, where no one knew where we went? A vampire that told me that my blood was like Special K to him? God I was fucking stupid sometimes. There was no way I _wasn't_ getting in that car. I just hoped that he would make it look like an accident if he did kill me. I didn't think Charlie could handle anything else.

I got out of Rosalie's car and made my way over to the Volvo.

**Edward's POV**

Alice's mind was in a frenzy. She could barely keep up with all the changes happening with my fate. It kept spinning and winding in opposite directions. It was as if there were two blazing forest fires in opposite sides of her brain, and they were slowly dancing toward each other. She had an overwhelming sense of danger and uncontrollable lust, and having those feelings and not having them be attached to her husband was making her extremely uncomfortable. As best as she could tell something absolutely cataclysmic was going to happen to me, and it had to do with Bella, and she had no idea what that meant for the rest of us. As I waited for Bella to make her way over toward the Volvo there was a single moment of stillness in Alice's brain and she only had one thought,

_There is absolutely no going back now._

My sister had never been more right. I wrapped my hands tight around the steering wheel and took a deep breath of clean air. Bella knew far too much. She had never been in more danger than this moment right now. If Jasper had been willing to kill her just because of the van – he was going to erase her whole family now. I had a small sliver of suspicion that she would say something, but it was so infinitesimal that I discounted it. The only thing I did know is that I would kill Jasper before he could even get within twenty feet of Bella, and that thought made me incredibly sad and paranoid all at the same time. What the hell was I going to do? There really was no going back now.

"So…lunch?" Bella asked from the open door. I hadn't even heard her. It was going to take a while to get used to not hearing her thoughts before hearing her.

"Whatever you'd like." I smiled and turned the heater on high. She slid into the passenger seat and folded her hands in her lap, looking out the windshield at all the rain still pounding down onto the car. We both turned in the direction of the classrooms as the final bell rang out through the empty campus and I threw the car into reverse. Bella huddled into her clothes, closed her eyes and tipped her head back against the headrest and took a slow breath. I tapped my vents toward her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and watched Bella shake her head and shiver in her seat.

"Fine." She answered and lifted her head to look straight at me. "I don't have hypothermia."

"Your breathing is a little shallow. You seem tired. Can I check your pulse?" I persisted. It was always hard to judge hypothermia with someone in good health. She could just be generally tired.

"I'm tired because I just rode you in the backseat of your sister's car. Give me a second, alright?" She laughed and leaned toward the vents, filling the car with a thick layer of her blood and the kiwi body products that had gotten us into this mess in the first place. Oh that kiwi…

"You said you were hungry. Where would you like to eat?" I pulled onto the highway slowly moving away from campus. I didn't need her to go into shock because I was driving fast on top of the mild case of hypothermia I was sure she had.

"We can't eat anywhere in town. Charlie is always telling me about picking up the kids that try to ditch. We'd have to leave town." She answered and pressed her fingers right against the vents, her hair falling in front of her face.

"You call your father Charlie?" I couldn't help but ask. In the moment it took her to formulate her response the deep well of questions that I had always wanted to ask her started to bubble toward the surface.

"It's complicated." She quickly answered and grabbed up all her hair and pulled it back into a low bun at the nape of her neck. I had gone quiet because I was looking at the pulsing of blood at her now exposed neck, but she misinterpreted it as me leading. "My mom left him when I was still a baby. I used to come up here every summer but that stopped after a while. I'm going to be eighteen next year and I feel like he's a…stranger." She stopped and finished in a quiet voice, "not my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I carefully said. I couldn't tell if she wanted sympathy or not, and my agitation at not being able to know made me press my luck, "Would you like him to be your father?"

"Why are things so complicated with you and Rosalie?" She fired back, avoiding my question altogether and I took in a searing breath of her blood before making my way back toward the house. There was no reason to drive all the way to Port Angeles when I could feed her with all the prop food we had lying around the house. Esme would be delighted to finally use the Viking stove.

"Because Rose was supposed to be my mate." I slowly answered hoping she wouldn't absolutely freak out at all the dirty laundry I was about to reveal to her. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Bella flipped sideway in her seat to turn directly toward me and shouted,

"What the fuck?" She took a deep breath and then said just as loudly, "I thought everyone was joking that the group of you dated each other. Gah! Oh god…" she went silent and I couldn't stand it.

"What are you thinking?"

"You fucked your sister didn't you? Is she your sister? Wait – now I'm so confused, and totally weirded out." Bella turned back toward the front, her eyebrows crinkled across her forehead.

"Rose is not my biological sister. I call her my sister because we're like one big family." I started.

"Vampire family!" Bella shot in. I nodded and continued,

"I don't want to get into the specifics, but Carlisle was worried that I might be lonely. So he turned Rosalie with the hopes that we would…"

"Wait!" Bella interjected. "He just goes around turning people into vampires?"

"This is all coming out really, really wrong." I shook my head and pulled into the driveway of my house. Bella leaned forward to get a good look at the house before sitting back in her seat and folding her hands again. Her eyes had gotten big, her breath shallow again, and against my better judgment I asked,

"What are you thinking?"

"That I am in way over my head." She breathed out and clenched her hands tighter in her lap.

**Bella's POV**

You know that moment that girls dream about - that romcom, overdone, saccharine moment in all romance - _anything_ where the girl is whisked away on/in a dangerous/expensive car, and taken to see the house of the lusty love interest? That moment where she hops off the back of the bike, or steps out of the car and we see this massive house that puts all other houses to shame? And as you're reading or watching it all you can think is, 'damn I wish that would happen to me, that would be awesome'. I am here to tell you – NO. No you don't.

That moment is terrifying - crap your pants terrifying. You realize in that moment, in those few split seconds, that there is absolutely no way that you will _ever_ live up to the legend that is the lusty fuck buddy to your left. You realize in that moment that his super expensive Volvo is just _one_ of the cars he owns, that the landscaping alone at the front of his house costs more than you will make in a year, that the size of his living room dwarfs half of your own house, that his kitchen looks like it should be on the Food Network, that the first floor of his house probably has more artwork in it than you have ever seen in your life. You realize that you are fucked, that there is no going back, that you are in over your head – because now you know too much.

In the three seconds it took me to exit his car and stand, slack-jaw, in front of his house I realized that Edward wasn't just beautiful, or elite, or – shit – even a vampire, he was rich. Rich in a way I would never even begin to comprehend. Rich in a way that even Lindsey Lohan might not understand. The craziest part was that it was Edward being Bill Gates-status that was intimidating to me, not the fact that he had admitted that he was a vampire and wanted to eat me. To make matters worse as I stood there, looking like I had some kind of mental problem, his "mom" stepped outside and gave a small wave to us.

Edward grimaced, I snapped my jaw shut and immediately looked down at my soaked clothes; perfect first impression to meet the mom. The first time I met his "dad" I had almost been taken out by a van. I would be oh-for-two it would seem. She waved again and beckoned us inside, and the only thought I had was – 'for fuck sake Isabella Marie don't trip and break anything'. When it's serious business, sometimes you need to cuss at yourself in a full name basis.

**Edward's POV**

_She's very pretty Edward. I can see what attracted you to her._

Esme's voice filled my mind and I shook my head ever so slightly left to right. Now was not the time for her to start in on my happiness, and how I deserved this, and how we had all waited so long for me to be happy. This was not the time. Esme had no idea that I had just destroyed Rose's car, took advantage of a human girl, nearly unloaded into her, and then kidnapped her from school to take her somewhere that no one would think to look. I was a monster, a stalker, a deviant, a con artist. Not someone that anyone should want happiness for. But Esme's absolute joy over finally getting to see Bella permeated all over my momentary brooding and I put on a fake smile so not to alarm Bella. She still had no idea just how obsessed I was with her and after my horrible start to explaining my family her absolute ignorance was still the best option.

_She looks freezing. Surely you didn't make her stand in the rain. I raised you better than that._

My mother scolded me as we quickly made our way up the path and onto the porch. Esme smiled and then extended a hand out,

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. You must be Isabella."

"Bella," she quickly corrected and completed the handshake, immediately snapping her arms back around herself and shivering.

"Come, come inside. Let me find you something to wear. Why are the two of you so wet?" Esme gestured into the house, and tacked on for me, _'And why aren't you in school?'_

"Caught in the rainstorm on our way to class." Bella shivered and moved past Esme into the house, seeming to carefully place each step as she made her way in. Esme and I both looked at her retreating form strangely and then an alarm went off in my mother's brain and she stopped breathing and stood very still.

_She is quite potent. The restraint he must have. The sheer willpower he must exert daily, none of us have ever had to endure a test that strong._

"Please," I quickly begged in a whisper to her and her eyes opened wider for a moment, she gave me an apologetic smile and then we followed Bella inside.

"Bella," Esme called out to her, her voice echoing slightly in the living room and Bella snapped around, keeping her arms close to her body. "Why don't I go find you some clothes, we don't want you to get hypothermia."

"Thank you," Bella smiled, my mother moved past her upstairs, passing in front of Bella as she did, and once she had crossed past Bella her smile was gone and Bella had a very pointed look directed right at me. One of her eyebrows rose toward her hairline and then she shivered.

"I assure you we're not all doctors." I deadpanned right as Esme made her way back down the stairs and placed a stack of clothes and a towel into Bella's outstretched hands.

"Thank you." Bella smiled again and then looked around for a moment, making sure to keep the dry clothes far away from her still dripping self. "Bathroom?"

"Oh, right around the corner." Esme pointed and then put a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly, "I'll be sure to have Edward give you the grand tour after you've warmed up."

"That would be wonderful." Bella smiled and then shuffled along around the corner, never looking back at me but still moving at a very delicate and deliberate pace.

"Is she alright?" Esme watched her leave and then turned her attention to me. I had no idea if Bella was alright. There could be a long list of reasons she was moving slow and awkwardly, and the first one that came to my mind made me turn away from my mother afraid I might blush, even though I hadn't blushed in nearly one hundred years.

"Hungry I believe." I supplied, not able to make eye contact, and Esme's little clap of joy filled the house.

"Perfect! I have just the thing." She blurred out of sight into the kitchen and I heard pots and pans starting to bang around as she started pulling things out of our prop kitchen. Her brain was buzzing between the directions of the food she was preparing and her thoughts about Bella.

_Smaller than I had imagined. Quite beautiful eyes. She seems like such a nice girl, wonderful manners. That smell though – my, my, my. He seems to be doing well, it brings me such relief to see him so happy. This could finally be the missing piece for my son._

Her thoughts were warm and enveloping, and in the pit of my stomach it made me feel like retching. Would she still be thinking all these things if she knew what I had been doing to this girl? What we had been doing together? Out of wedlock? In my sister's car? I put my hands over my eyes and took a deep, clean, breath trying to gather my thoughts before I would be bombarded with the conundrum that was my obsession. I usually had the upper hand in almost every situation. Knowing every person's thoughts, secrets, deepest desires made it easy for you to be three steps ahead and know exactly what to dangle in front of them for the biggest impact. I could do nothing like that with Bella; it put me on edge, it made me feel quite unbalanced, and while that thought was wonderfully refreshing, it also made me irritable. I didn't like losing, and I always felt like she was five steps ahead of me when we were all alone.

I took another large breath and her blood hit me like a semi. I dropped my hands and she stood before me, again managing to sneak up on me while I was lost deep in thought, and held my breath. She was swimming in a silk undershirt with a deep blue cashmere sweater, and a pair of thick flannel pajama bottoms. The color was returning to her cheeks, her hair was curling at the ends, and she smiled at me for a moment before saying,

"I take it vampires don't get cold?"

She pointed down at the puddle I was creating on the wood floors of the living room. Just as I was about to respond her head moved toward the kitchen and she took a deep breath,

"What is that delicious smell?"

"You." I automatically responded and she smirked at me and then carefully picked her way across the living room in the bright pink thick wool socks Esme had provided. I followed after her, splashing as I went, into the kitchen.

"Wow," Bella shouted and then slapped her hands over her mouth and muttered, "sorry."

Esme, in typical Esme fashion, had outdone herself in the little time she had. Grilled three-cheese sandwiches, two huge bowls of steaming tomato-basil soup, two oversized mugs of hot dark-chocolate with roasted marshmallows and large slices of spiced rum cake filled the dining room table. It was surreal to see that much food on it, especially since the last time it had been used it was for the family meeting on whether or not we should kill the girl that was looking at all the food with wide eyes.

"You've outdone yourself." I smiled at Esme and she absolutely beamed at me, her gaze continuing to look over at Bella; her cheeks now flush and her hair slowly drying.

"Really, it's too much. You didn't have to do all this for me." Bella quietly said and put her hands on the chair that Alice usually sat at and looked between the two of us for a moment. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem at all, I thought the two of you might be hungry." Emse smiled and gestured for her to eat. Bella pressed her lips together in a tight line and her eyes sparkled with unshed laughter before she pulled the chair out and sat down.

_What could possibly be so funny?_

I walked around to the other side of the table and pulled out a chair for myself before answering Esme's silent question, "Bella knows our little secret."

_Does she know that she is the main course in your case?_

Esme quickly snapped at me and I took a long, burning, breath before nodding, "of course she does."

This seemed to make Esme even happier and as Bella dug into the over abundant lunch she put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed before leaving me with,

_Ho scritto una storia d'amore senza inizio e senza fine…_

I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face as I finished, "per scriverla con te."

Bella looked up from her mug of hot chocolate, a sandwich gone, half a bowl of soup finished and asked,

"Italian?"

"Correct." I looked down at the food so I wouldn't focus on just how red and inviting her cheeks were, or make a comment that she obviously did have the beginning stages of hypothermia because the shock of it made her obviously hungry. I got the distinct feeling that opening that can of worms would just lead me down the stumbling path of trying to explain my family again, and I just wanted a few moments alone with her.

"How many languages do you speak?" She set her mug down and picked up another half of sandwich.

"Fluently?" I countered.

"Stop being a tease." She warned and took another bite of her sandwich.

"I think about 8."

Bella choked on her grilled three-cheese sandwich and then started coughing violently, my chair flew back slamming into the wall, Esme appeared at the table within the next second, and Bella turned bright red and threw one hand up to stop me, and with the other took a large slug of hot chocolate.

"Not dying," She choked out and coughed a few more times.

"Are you alright, dear?" Esme moved toward her and then took a step back, _I honestly didn't think it would be this hard, but that blood._

"Esme, you can go I think she's fine." I quickly answered for Bella and Esme gave me another apologetic smile and slowly walked away, apologizing up and down silently toward me.

"Sorry," Bella fumbled with her mug, it slammed into her soup bowl and slopped some of the soup onto the tabletop. "Gah, sorry again. Maybe I should go." She abruptly stood up from the table and I moved to her side of the table and pulled out the chair next to her.

"English, obviously," I started and threw a few napkins onto the spill. Bella nodded and sat back down, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. "Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, French, Japanese, German, and Greenlandic."

"Green – what? Is that a thing? I thought they spoke Dutch or something." Bella tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and took another sip of hot chocolate.

"They do, and they speak English, but that is the native language. We were thinking of staying in Greenland for a decade or so, naturally I learned the language."

"Naturally," Bella snorted into her mug and rolled her eyes, most likely thinking I couldn't see. "What did your mom say to you? Obviously she didn't want me to know."

"How did you…" I started; astounded at the fact that she had picked up on that.

"You do this thing when you're listening to people's thoughts. I figured she told you something because you smiled and then answered back in Italian." Bella answered and took a final bite of sandwich before pushing the plate away from her, not making eye contact with me.

"What thing?" I leaned onto the table and looked hard at her. She was either extremely observant or I was losing my touch. Bella opened her mouth to explain when Rosalie's thoughts came screaming into my brain like demon during an exorcism.

_Salopard! __Pendejo! __Wichser! Fucktard! You better run. You better grab her and run as fast as you can you stupid motherfucker. _

I froze at the table; Bella looked at me for a split second, and then started moving her chair back.

"That face!" She pointed at me and looked frantically around.

_Edward I give you about three seconds before she rips free. I'll try…I'll try but you're better off running, you're the fastest._

Emmett's thoughts shouted over Rose's and I took a deep stinging breath and looked over at Bella. Would I be able to grab her and run? I had given the poor girl a concussion the last time I grabbed her. And what of her extremely breakable human body? Would she be able to withstand that kind of speed? Or even the rain hitting her that hard? She had finally gotten back to normal body temperature. In the few seconds it took me to deduce all this Bella had moved up from her seat to standing.

_Sharmoota! Hoer! Poutana!_

Rose started swearing again, Jasper was frantically trying to calm her down but her rage was overwhelming to him. And Alice, poor Alice, could see nothing but fluttering images of all the different scenarios that were about to play out – none of them looked good. Running could bring about three different options: Bella passing out from the speed, Bella getting pneumonia from the rain, Bella having a panic attack at how quickly I was darting through the trees in the rain. Fleeing to a car resulted in two options: the car spinning out in the rain and ramming into the side of the mountain or Rose catching up to us and slamming onto the hood of the car dropping the engine onto the highway. Alice was rocking back and forth in her seat, her hands over her ears as she kept projecting and Bella stirred next to me,

"Edward?" She demanded and I stood up shrugging out of my jacket, no point in ruining it if I was about to beat down my sister.

"They're coming." I answered, the car pulled into the driveway and I could hear Bella's heart rate spike as she scrambled out of her seat and toward the far wall. I didn't have a moment to look at her, I kept my eyes on the doorway, waiting. Rose was mad, probably the maddest I'd seen her in about sixty years, but I wasn't certain if she was aiming to kill or just horribly maim.

Alice sprinted into the house, like a blur, and blew past me, Jasper and Emmett came in next, barely holding onto a struggling Rose who was spitting and kicking toward me, Esme fluttered into the living room, I hunched in preparation for Rose's attack either toward me or Bella and a loud bang echoed out from the back wall. There was scraping sound, another bang and then Rose stopped struggling for a moment and all five pairs of eyes darted past me. I slowly turned around to see Bella holding the biggest crucifix we owned, roughly the size of our lab table and just as thick, across her chest like a hunting rifle. She took a big breath and growled out,

"Bring it!"

* * *

**A/N:**

"Friend" - EEEE! It's all for you, hope you're still loving the 'ride'. hahaha

Stephanie O - Another fantastic editing job! You're a rock star!


	4. Chapter 4

**The After School Special**

_~Chapter 4~_

**Bella's POV**

I knew I had seconds, maybe even milliseconds. I turned in a full circle looking around the dining room for any kind of weapon. I figured that I wouldn't be able to fight any of them, I would leave that to Edward, but I could at least grab something to defend myself – who was I kidding - at least slow them down for a second. Hopefully that would be enough time to have Edward stop Rosalie from murdering me in a gruesome way; if I could slow her down maybe it would just be a bloody one.

The only thing I could find was a whole wall of crosses. I blanched for a second. Vampires and crosses - how does that…never mind, I need a weapon. I saw the biggest cross hanging on the wall, it looked heavy, and my mind immediately told me to rip it down. I grabbed the bottom of the cross and leveraged it against my shoulder to lift it off the wall. I stopped only for a moment to realize how biblically hilarious it must look and then the cross slipped in my hand and scraped across the wall. Fuck, this thing is heavy.

I heaved it across my body and rested it on my other shoulder, ensuring that it could at least slow Rosalie down for a second before she ripped my still-beating heart from my chest with her bare hands. The bottom of the cross scraped across the table and then everything started happening at once. It seemed like I blinked and the dining room was filled with Edward's siblings. The cross bit into my shoulder and I shifted it for a moment, assessing the situation at hand. The two boys were holding Rosalie back with only the table separating us, Edward had lost his jacket in that split second to my right, his mom was standing off to the side toward the kitchen, and that strange sister of his was standing to my left.

In the moment that I realized they were suddenly standing there, they all froze and seemed like they were on the verge of laughing at me. Despite the apparent laughter forming in their eyes, I was still highly aware of the fact that Edward's sister had come to kill me. My blood was thudding in my ears, my heart pumping in my chest, and I gripped the cross more firmly in my slippery hands and ground out as menacingly as I could,

"Bring it!"

"Awesome!" The biggest brother, the linebacker on steroids, boomed into the room, doubling over in laughter and dropping his side of Rosalie. I gripped the cross tighter but suddenly I felt like laughing too. I tried to hold back - this was quite a serious situation still - but then the other brother holding Rosalie let her go and started laughing, Rosalie's mouth turned up, and the room exploded in laughter. With both laughter and adrenaline pumping through me I started shaking, hard, and the cross started to slip.

"I'm going to drop it!" I cried out in laughter.

"Jazz, knock it off!" The little brunette sister laughed and reached over and plucked the cross out my hands like it was a pack of Ramen. This made my eyes grow wide with horror, yet I couldn't stop laughing; I doubled over and grabbed my sides trying to bring in gasps of breath.

"She needs to stay Edward! She's…hil…" The linebacker started and then just threw his hands up succumbing to his laughter. I still had no idea why I was laughing, but tears started to form in my eyes. I struggled to take a breath and felt a round of hiccups form.

"What's," hiccup, "happening?" I hiccupped again.

"Jasper!" The brunette laughed and I watched Edward's mom move toward the other brother and put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to hide her laughter behind the back of her hand. Edward's shoulders were bouncing and he had leaned against the table. My stomach cramped with hiccups and I slowly sank to my knees still laughing. It was horrible. How could laughing hurt so damn much?

Jasper – I'm assuming – took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then suddenly I was released from the laughing magic that he had cast over the room and fell forward onto my hands, gasping in deep breaths between my hiccups. The whole room seemed to sigh with relief and then I saw Rosalie's feet move under the table. I jumped back up to my feet and threw my hands across my throat but instead she went nose to nose with Edward and growled out,

"This isn't over."

I blinked and she was gone, along with her huge boyfriend. Rosalie didn't try to kill me. I was alive. I slowly lowered my hands and saw Edward shake his head, no doubt having another silent conversation with someone. The brother, Jasper, was now upset and I started to feel angry as well despite still having hiccups from all the laughter. Something was very, very wrong. The only thing I knew for certain was that I needed to leave this house – immediately.

I cleared my throat and then attempted between hiccups, "so I'm gonna go."

"No, you can't go." The brunette sister immediately replied and Edward's mom started moving toward me as well with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I apologize, Bella, please don't let this one lapse in control change your mind about our family." Esme started giving me a soft look. I looked around the room, everyone but Edward staring at me, and tried to swallow despite my dry throat.

"Thank you, but I think I should go."

"But today was supposed to be the day." The brunette sister shook her head with a disappointed look. WTF? I took a few steps away from her. Oh lord, was this it? They were going to eat me now?

"Look, I'm not going to say anything. You can let me go. Your secret's safe with me. Even whatever happened today – and I don't want to know what that was." I put my hands up and took a few more steps toward the front door.

"But Bella," the creepy stalker sister started, and Edward snapped his head toward her and gave her a warning look; she shrank back, the room filled with tension so thick that I started to feel claustrophobic and I took my chance. I made a mad dash for the front door slipping and sliding in my socks and hit the living room only to find Rosalie and her steroid filled boyfriend lowly mumbling toward each other.

"Ah, don't leave yet! You're way too much fun!" The boyfriend called out to me and I couldn't help it I let out a little 'meep' and froze in my flee stance. Rosalie rolled her eyes and let out a long and bored breath,

"We're not going to kill you. Fuck-face over there," she raised her voice and pointed her head toward the dining room, "should have told you that Jasper can control emotions. And that Alice can see the future and she thought you were going to be best friends today. I might not have super powers like the rest of them but at least I have tact." She finished by almost spitting the last word out and my shoulders dropped.

"What?"

"You heard me right." Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me and then grabbed her boyfriend's arm and started dragging him out of the house. I watched them leave trying to process the information as Edward and Alice walked out into the living room. Edward still wasn't making eye contact with me but Alice seemed to be looking through me. I wrapped my arms around myself and opened my mouth in preparation to ask a question but my mind drew a blank and I just closed it again. Esme moved out into the living room next and gently announced,

"Maybe now is the time for a tour?"

I nodded, though not knowing why, and she moved past the two of them and put a soft hand on my shoulder and pointed toward the stairs,

"We bought the land back at the turn of the century, it was a fantastic piece of property. It has gone through its renovations over the years, and most recently we commissioned a local architect to give the house a more modern feel." Esme moved up the stairs and made a wide gesture. I looked over at Edward, still looking at the floor though I could see every line on his forehead, and Alice continued to dissect me with her eyes. I took a few thumping steps, the wool socks slipping against the hardwood floors and followed their…I guess mother, I was still really cloudy on that one…up the stairs.

She graciously continued, "as you can see, we've vaulted the ceilings and added an entire wall of windows to give a much more cathedral and open feeling."

I didn't bother to look back again, or pay attention to whatever she was trying to distract me with; there was no point. I had the distinct feeling that Edward Cullen would be a memory by morning - again.

**Edward's POV**

_You are just going to let Esme give her a _tour of the house_? Are you a cretin? Are you really the jackass that Rose seems to think you are? Has losing your virginity turned you into a pompous asshole? Honestly, I expected better from you._

Alice continued to silently berate me as we watched Bella and Esme slowly move up the stairs. Esme was utterly confused at my behavior; Alice, on the other hand, was following very closely my future as I was wallowing in my self-made hell. As they crested the top of the stairs, I turned to Alice and hissed,

"Yes, I am all of the above. Better she calms down before I drop her back off at home than drop her off at the police chief's house coming off an adrenaline high. Besides, it doesn't matter what happens now."

"Please," Alice rolled her eyes and let out a very dramatic sigh, "can you pull back on your Progressive era angst for a moment?"

"Someone's been paying attention in American History." I sarcastically snapped.

"I swear it's like you refuse to leave the Victorian era, and you weren't even born then." She quipped back and then we looked at each other for a moment and started laughing.

"Talk to her." Alice gave me a long look.

"Why would she want me now? I don't think there was a worse way to introduce her to everyone." I moaned and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Talk to her." Alice repeated and looked at her nails, inspecting the almost invisible cracks in the paint job.

"Could that have gone worse?" I let out a disgusted huff.

"Jasper could have lunged at her." Alice told her nails. I pushed her away from me. "What? You asked how it could have gone worse. Leave it to Emmett to save the day again."

"Again?" I crossed my arms scared for what was about to come out.

"Rose was about to hurl her car into the science building and take you out. She got about mid press when Emmett just tackled her and then proceeded to make out with her so not to confuse the locals." Alice shrugged.

"_That_ was going to throw them off the trail?" I gave her an incredulous look.

"The whole school thinks we've got some kind of _Flowers in the Attic_ incestuous thing going on, Edward, what more could we do now to shock them? Play on the old tried and true if you ask me." Alice sauntered away but not before calling over her shoulder, "Talk to her!"

I shook my head and looked up the stairs; nothing about this day was going to go right, was it?

**Bella's POV**

"Of course we do try to rotate our pieces that we lend but this one in particular I'm just too fond of to loan out. Carlisle bought it for me on our third honeymoon and the lines and color really make it stand out from his other pieces. It is…priceless." Esme sighed at some random piece of art on the wall. It looked like a team of kindergartners were set loose on a giant canvas if you asked me, but I was never that into art. I smiled and nodded and then Edward appeared next to us, silently and suddenly.

"Oh Edward, lovely! Why don't you continue the tour and show Bella our Pollack?" Esme smiled and put another cold hand on my shoulder before leaving. I still felt pretty shaky from all the crazy events that had happened downstairs, and Edward was being more awkward and silent than usual, so I just tried with whatever I could come up with to break the ice,

"Please tell me Pollack is a painter."

"Not a big art fan?" He quietly asked.

"I got really good at distinguishing gang territories back in Phoenix." I joked. Edward stared at me.

"Excuse me?" His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Because of all the…graffiti…" I felt my face turn bright red and looked away. Right – I knew there was a reason I was supposed to leave. Edward Cullen and his super hero, vampire, Gates-status family were not meant for my world and I needed to go home and forget this day had ever happened.

"Ahh, of course, the Graffiti Art movement of the 70's." Edward nodded. I shook my head and suppressed the groan,

"I really need to go."

"Bella I'm sorry." He immediately started.

I held my hand up to stop him. "I know you're sorry, but this is obviously not going to work out between us. I'll just go back to my life, you go back to ignoring me, and we can suffer through the rest of this semester in awkward silence."

"Please don't say that." He quietly pleaded and I felt a little part of me get incredibly angry. Really? He was going to continue to pull me down this rabbit hole with him against my will?

"I told you, back at the hospital, that I wouldn't say anything. I won't. I don't do that. I keep secrets. I now have to keep a lot more than I ever wanted, but I'm willing to do that because…I like you. But you have to admit this is way too crazy." I crossed my arms over all the baggy clothes I was wearing and took a look past his shoulder into his expansive glass house.

"But if you like me then why are you pushing me away?" Edward asked and something snapped in my brain, word vomit,

"Because your family is some crazy hybrid baby of Buffy and Marvel Comics! That guy almost made me laugh up a lung on your dining room floor and your other sister got all creepy stalker on me. Then I come to find out that they have magical powers? I thought you guys were just vampires! Why do you have to go and have super powers too? So what's the big dude's power? Ability to crush things with his pinky? Is he part of the Fantastic Four? Is Rosalie 'Mystique'? Is your dad 'Captain America'? Is your mom 'Wonder Woman'?"

"Wonder Woman is actually DC Comics." Edward shot in. I leaned forward and pushed him, despite him not moving and yelled out,

"Shut the fuck up Edward!"

I threw my hands over my mouth in horror at what I'd just done, but downstairs all I could hear was laughing - lots and lots of laughing. I felt my blush go down into my bones and lowly asked again,

"Can I please just go home now?"

"No way!" Someone yelled from downstairs. "Keep going! Really lay into him, he likes a flogging!"

Edward clenched his fists for a moment and then took a step away from me and motioned for me to go downstairs. I let out a sigh of relief and quickly moved down only to be met with all his siblings again, perched on the furniture like an art director had strategically placed them to look fabulous. Emmett, the big one, jumped off the armchair he was sitting in and stopped a few feet away from me,

"Please, you can't go. We've been waiting a century for someone who can shut him up!"

"What?" I shook my head. Emmett smiled really big, almost scary big, and then answered,

"He can't read your thoughts. He can't stay two steps ahead of you."

"It's true, it's the first time in nine decades that he has to have an actual conversation with someone, and he sucks at it." Rosalie picked something off her dress, never making eye contact with me but smirking none the less.

"Edward, what is she thinking right now?" Emmett pushed. I took in a short breath and looked toward the front door. Now it was going to get embarrassing on top of horrifying and incredibly awkward – fantastic. Was there any other emotional scarring that needed to take place before I left this glass house in the middle of nowhere?

"You know I don't know." Edward ground out. The room exploded in laughter and then Alice took a step toward me and gave me a small smile,

"At least hear him out in the car."

"Does that mean I can finally leave now?" I inched toward the door, she nodded and I strode right out, not saying goodbye, not attempting to get my clothes back, not worrying that I was about to spread mud all over Edward's car as I schlepped through the muck of it. I just needed to get home and die of shame on my bed and pray this day was a horrible dream. Edward was right behind me, and as the front door shut I heard Emmett call out,

"Rose as 'Mystique'? Comedic gold! He better not fuck this up, she's perfect!"

Edward let out a groan and then quickly mumbled,

"I'll get the car, wait here."

He took off in a blur and before I could even get a good look at the property the Volvo was purring before me and I hopped in. I was determined not to say a word, I was determined not to even look in his direction; I was determined to ensure that the estrangement between Edward Cullen and me was immediate and finite, but that was before he turned on his CD player.

_Saaiiiddd one two princes kneel before you, that's what I said now._

Oh god – Spin Doctors? How did Edward even own this CD?

_Princes, princes who adore you, just go ahead now._

His hands clenched around the steering wheel, he glared out the windshield, and I pressed my lips together to not laugh at how ridiculous his owning this song was. God I hope it was only the song; I couldn't name a single person that owned the entire album.

_One has diamonds in his pockets, now that's some bread now._

_This one said he wants to buy you rockets, ain't in his head now._

His fingers kept moving away from the steering wheel like he was about to turn the music off but then he kept second guessing himself and clenching his hand again.

_Marry him, or marry me, I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see._

It was in the middle of the song too. Had he been listening to this on the way to my house? Was he totally singing along all chipper and shit? OMG – I bet he was. I bit my lip.

_I ain't got no future or family tree but, I know what a prince and lover ought to be._

I could just imagine him with that Eddy Furlong haircut and his Kurt Cobaine flannel trying to blend in with the Seattle grunge scene, all while listening to Spin Doctor's on his Discman. I turned toward the window and bit my pointer finger hard to stop the snort of laughter that wanted to come out.

_I know what a prince and lover ought to beeeeeee…._

I was seriously playing pogs and wearing slap bracelets while he was moping around campus listening to the Spin Doctors. He was so fucking old! Was he pretending to snort coke in the bathroom in the 80's and wearing a 'Members Only' jacket? No, he was probably more 'Flock of Seagulls'. No, no, no - The Cure. Totally The Cure! I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my chest as the Spin Doctors continued to list the ways that I could 'just go ahead now'.

_And if you'd like to buy me flowers, just go ahead now._

A series of flashes of Edward being forced into the fashion of the decades danced through my thoughts and I started hunching my shoulders attempting to stop the peals of laughter that were about to escape.

_Oh! Just just go ahead now! Ohhhh your majestyyyyy!_

I pressed my forehead against the glass of my passenger side window, my shoulders shaking, my breath burning in my chest, as I pictured Edward scowling in skinny black jeans and way too much eyeliner.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked, concerned, and I couldn't help it: I started cackling like a mad woman.

**Edward's POV**

There it was – I'd finally driven her crazy. There's only so much the human brain can take and I pushed her past the brink. There was no going back. She was laughing so hard that she was snorting in air, waving her hands around, and shaking the car slightly. She kept mumbling things between breaths like: cure, seagulls, and eyeliner. She was making absolutely no sense, and was starting to cry she was laughing so hard. How was I ever going to explain this to her father?

I couldn't just ditch the girl on her front lawn, rolling and hyperventilating as she succumbed to her ravaged mind. I turned the corner for her street and Bella took a large breath and leaned forward toward the dash. I slowed to a stop in front of her house, the police cruiser still gone, and Bella sat back up, wiped the tears off her face and let out a long sigh. She didn't seem insane. In fact she turned toward me, looking completely lucid and smiled,

"Maybe your brother is right."

"How's that?" I asked quite cautiously.

"Maybe I'm exactly what you need." She unbuckled her seatbelt and gave me a long look, "maybe you need someone to humble you a bit."

"I'm quite…" I started, affronted.

"No," she cut in. "You're not. But if today's music selection is any indication, you need me around just to make sure no one actually sees past the James Dean exterior you've got going on and finds the inner emo kid dying to get out."

"Excuse me?" I felt my eyes grow large with horror: music selection, James Dean, emo?

"It's okay Edward," she patted my arm and then reached for the door handle, "I won't tell anyone you used to dress up like The Cure."

I locked the car door.

Bella started laughing uncontrollably again and then turned toward me and pointed yelling out, "I knew it!"

"You know nothing," I quickly shot over her and then reached a hand out to check her forehead. "I think you're in shock."

"Is there any time you _won't_ think I'm in shock?" She pulled back from my hand and gave me a challenging stare.

"When you stop making wild accusations or laughing uncontrollably. You know they used to hospitalize women for hysteria." I answer feeling very smug in my response. A very wicked smile spread across Bella's face and she took a moment to relish the obvious barb she was about to throw.

"Is that the excuse you'd use when the 'jailbait' would get too clingy back in the 1900's?"

"They've never been jailbait, I'm seventeen." I flatly countered.

"The end of Prohibition must have been hard for you." She pushed raising an eyebrow at me.

"I said I was seventeen, my ID doesn't always say that."

"Is that why they let you bang your sister in Kentucky? Legal age, right?" Bella crossed her arms and glared.

"Do I even get to defend myself or will you continue to accuse me of things you don't know?" I immediately questioned.

"That's the problem, Edward – all I've tried to do is get the truth from you and you keep dodging it. I'm tired, and cold, and I have to get into the house and erase the message from the school saying I ditched my last two periods before my dad gets home. So unless you have some huge revelation that's going to make me change my mind about the whole fucked up situation I've put myself into, I need to go. Now."

Her fingers wrapped around the door handle and she jerked it open; a wave of cold slipped into the car and I took a deep, searing breath of her blood and the pine and rain, and it clicked into my brain – Alice's final parting words to Bella, the whole disaster of the day, my absolute panic at the thought of losing her, and the only truth that would get her to stay,

"I'm a virgin."

**Bella's POV**

"Come again?" I instantly responded not even knowing where the words were coming from. Edward stayed very quiet, his golden eyes locked onto my own and I actually stopped breathing. There was no way. There was absolutely no way that the man before me had never plowed a woman. I saw girls stuffing panties in his locker _every_ fucking day. There was no way.

"I have never been intimate with a woman, before you." He carefully worded, and then swallowed and looked at me for another moment before looking away. In that instant all the anger and disgust, frustration and exasperation that I had been counting on pooling and saving for the rest of the semester evaporated out of me and into the rain. It was like I was seeing him for the first time all over again. Except this time I saw who he actually was, not the bravado and leather jackets and sex hair: he was just like me. He was a wallflower, a nerd, a geek, a virgin that desperately wanted everyone to glance right over him so he could just get on with his existence; apparently until I showed up.

"You and Rosalie?" I nearly whispered.

"She's married to Emmett. They've been married for…decades now. Carlisle saved her, thinking we'd like each other, but as you can see we still don't get along," he answered, looking at his hands.

"You and Alice?" I choked.

"She's married to Jasper. She'd been waiting for him since she was turned, when she saw him in a vision. But she _is_ my best friend." He gave me a quick glance and then looked out at the rain soaked neighborhood.

"Everyone is married? How long have you been living with a house full of married people?" I couldn't help the disbelief that crept out with my question.

"A very long time." He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin too?" I asked and closed the door, adjusting back into my seat and turning to face him completely.

"It all happened so fast, and I was trying really hard not to break you." He shook his head and turned the car off. "I'm not the man you think I am."

"Obviously." I nodded and fell quiet.

"Can we start over?" He broke the silence and I looked up at him and nodded. He extended out his hand and a small half smile spread across his mouth, "I'm Edward. I'm a vegetarian vampire."

"I'm Bella," I smiled and shook his hand holding onto it much longer than you're supposed to. "I'm a nerd."

"No you're not," he ducked his head and then ran his fingers up over my wrist sending a flash of goosebumps across my arm. "Would you go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes." I felt myself blush and leaned toward him. "What time are you picking me up?"

"Seven?" He fluttered his fingers across my wrist again and I felt a jolt of lust spread warmly across my stomach.

"Better make it six thirty; my dad will want ample time to intimidate you with his gun collection," I smirked.

"Perfect," he smiled that crooked smile again and then leaned into the back seat and retrieved my backpack. "I believe this is yours."

"How exactly…" I started and then waved it off. "Doesn't matter. So I'll see you at six thirty?" I cautiously asked and felt a cold sweat break out across my palms. Why was I nervous? I'd already fucked this guy – twice. But the geeky part of me was still freaking out at what I was about to do.

"Of course." He smiled and then opened his door. Before I had a moment to try and figure out why, he was already at my side and opening the door for me. I fumbled out of the car and clutched my backpack to my chest, and in that moment remembered that I was still in his mother's baggy clothes. The socks hit the wet pavement and I cringed.

"I'll wash all this stuff for your mom." I apologized and looked down at my quickly soaking feet.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and closed the door behind me. "I'll see you at six thirty."

"Yep," I blushed and started making my way up the driveway. He waited, standing next to the car as I tried to move as fast as I could in my socks, sloppy with rainwater, and my book bag falling from my arms. I shoved the front door open and turned to wave; he gave a wave back and then ducked into the car and speed off.

I closed the door behind me as the dread of knowing I had nothing to wear flooded me.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sadly – I do not own Marvel Comics, DC Comics, any of the characters therein or the Spin Doctors. Though I love all of them dearly!

Stephanie O - Big thanks for another fantastic edit! Hope you're still having as much fun as I am!

Friend - Banter, banter, banter.

To all the reviewers - Thank you so much for the likes, the adds, the follows, the reviews, the everything. This story hasn't gained a lot of traction but nothing makes me happier then seeing someone else that finds this fun little tale as hilarious as me. Thank you!


End file.
